A Literal Plummet into The Magical World
by Frostpuppy
Summary: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo take a lift to Olympus, and end up skydiving into the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts. Confused? So am I! Takes place in the world of Harry Potter in Goblet of Fire. Cussing is censored which is why this fic is rated T. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HP! No pairings yet. Read to find out why two Percy the Prefects was a definitely not spiffing idea
1. Let's Drop 600 Floors!

**A/N Yeeeeah, I re-wrote the first chapter AGAIN, just a few minor changes, maybe 535 extra words total so it wouldn't sound so rushed to me …**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Percy agrees with me that PJO or HP doesn't belong to me, right Perce? *holds shotgun to head***

**Percy: Frost does not own PJO or HP, in addition her name is not Rick Riordan nor is it JK Rowling.**

**Me: Good, for that you can have the first PoV!**

**- indicates a line brake (intentional typo, yup!)**

Chapter 1

Percy

Skydiving is a great idea!

WithOUT a parachute.

Okay, so skydiving from the Astronomy Tower is a fun thing to do, it really is! But I don't recommend it if you didn't plan further ahead than 'jump!' and improvise on the way down. But you should really know what happened in between first.

Me, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace were headed up to the six hundredth floor of the Empire state building to check up on Annabeth's progress on the New Olympus. Yeah, Olympus is hanging above the Empire State building, go figure. She was the official architect and we wanted to visit. Thalia was off duty as hunting season for the Hunters of Artemis was over. Sure, they could always visit some foreign land where hunting season has begun, but that would be beyond the land of the gods. So the Hunters were cavorting in some forest where Artemis had enchanted immortal deer to hunt while they wait out the seasons. With nothing major to hunt, Thalia joined us to meet up with Annabeth. Nico was here, simply because he wanted to check up Olympus. He said it was for his own reasons, but I had a hunch that Hades was currently remodelling his own Olympus in the Underworld to match this one, which was heading towards 'Far superior to the last' and needed Nico to take some notes for him. So with all children of the Big Three Olympians headed to the Empire State building you can imagine how much monster attention we attracted, nothing we couldn't handle, though, the Empire state building will need to put out all the fires in their lobby and repair the blasted wall that scared the clerk out of his mind. Oh, and New York will need a replacement State of Liberty after I accidently activated it (Daedalus's automatons)

We had boarded the elevator and then the horrible typical elevator music finally stopped. Being slightly claustrophobic, I practically barreled out, past Thalia and Nico, and into open air.

'Ahh!'

I felt that funny feeling where you feel weightless right before a bone shattering fall when my feet stepped outside the elevator box and I began to plummet. I reached out desperately with my hand and Nico, noticing my fall quickly grabbed onto me, as Thalia grabbed onto him.

'Don't fall Kelp Head!'

'Pull me back!'

I certainly did NOT want to be staring at nothing but blue sky and clouds with potential lightning while hanging from a godly elevator and certainly not with nothing but grass far, far, _far_ below me to cushion my fall.  
As I dangled from the elevator, screaming my head off with ungoldy cussing at Nico to pull me the (censored) Hades up, my ADHD mind imagined what the casual mortal's point of view would be if they could see through the Mist. Maybe he/she would be having a picnic, enjoying the soft breezes and warm sun when they suddenly feel an urge to look up in the sky, and do a little bird watching. They they'd look up in terror, and the classic comical thought of 'It's a bird it's a plane it's an ... elevator?' would pass through their heads. I pictured there would appear to be a golden random rectangle hanging six hundred floors above a medieval castle with three hovering teenagers inside.

Then the thundering started.

'Oh Zeus, please don't electrocute us now!' Nico whimpered as the altitude caused him to become visibly dizzy.

'Nico! Don't fall out too! You owe me 5 Drachma!'

Too late, his nausea kicked in and he was coughing up the cookies I gave him earlier and tumbled out and I tightened my grip on him when he fell. I swear if I died, Nico sure as Hades was not going to get to live for letting me go because of stupid nausea! The unpleasant mixture of chewed up cookie and stomach acid continued to rained down on any poor mortals far far below as I struggled to get a better grip with both my arms. Thalia had to ram her legs, pinning them to the rail of the elevator to stop herself toppling out due to our weights combined hanging out the square into space.

'You two so called almighty _heroes_ of Olympus need to lose some weight you fat derrieres!'

Because I was depending on her for my life, I did not engage her with small talk about how she suddenly could say _butt_ in French, but tried to climb up a vomiting Nico instead to get back into the elevator. That, to put it blandly, was _not_ a pleasant experience. I was never giving the Son of Hades cookies ever again.  
Unfortunately, despite her Hunter of Artemis strength, Thalia still began to slowly slide towards the edge of the floor of the elevator, and she caught a glimpse of the ground far, _far_ below. She paled and snapped her eyes shut _tight_. Did I forget to mention she had a fear of heights? This was bad, and kind of pathetic. You'd think between the tree Big Three gods a least one of us wouldn't have a fear of airplane heights. But because I was depending on her for my life I did not curse Thalia for being possibly the only child of Zeus to fear his domain and I put on my calming a scared horse voice and tried to calm her down.

'It's okay Thals, just don't look down,' I tried to be reassuring and not terrified as I hung six hundred floors from my potential death.

'Just take very sturdy, steady steps back from the edge of the elevator, and-'

'PULL ME UP BEFORE YOUR FATHER (CENSORED) US ALL!'

Thanks Nico, so much for sounding calm and reassuring.

Thalia was caught off guard by Nico's screams as her eyes snapped open in flaring anger and took a long peer at the ground below.

'O-oh-ohhhh that's a _long_ way d-down!'

I saw her legs go slack from fear.

'THALIA NO!'

As if in slow motion, she plummeted, face first out the elevator that closed with a soft '_ding_' as its passengers 'disembarked', and the golden window closed, revealing only only blue sky behind the elevator doors, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

We were falling six hundred floors to a green pasture flashing past windows of a fourteen story tower so fast if you stared at them you'd pull a Nico, meaning you'd barf up your cookies. The tower was decorated with telescopes ant it was the tallest of the towers, spires and turrets of a ... castle?

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'GEEEERONIMOOOOOOOO!'

Guess who said that.

We were screaming ourselves silly, wind whipped the hair out of my face and we streaked past a few unwary birds that squawked in alarm as crazy teenage demigods went skydiving without parachutes. I always wondered what it would be like for Zeus to blast me out of the sky, I guess I was finding out now, even if Zeus wasn't directly responsible. But you know what? This thought didn't cross my mind, neither did 'I'm going to Hades the hard way!' All I really thought of was AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
I flailed my arms in a desperate panic attempt to fly as all idiots skydiving without parachutes do. It was pointless, I know, it looked stupid, I know, but I was trying to live anyway I could, looking stupid or no.

'Grab my arm!'

A scrap of what Nico was yelling at me and Thalia burst through my blind panic stricken thoughts

'Huh?!'

'Grab my arm, and hold on tight!'

'You want me to hold your hand in a time like _this?_'

'Trust me!'

Thalia was not catching any of this through her own panic-screaming and closed eyelids so I grabbed her flailing duck arm and snatched at Nico's.

'Okay Percy, I'm going to shadow travel into our own shadows right before we hit the ground!'

My eyes must have been dinner plate wide as I realised what he was going to do.

'Are you crazy? We'll get flattened!'

'Well it's either we _could_ get turned into demigod pancakes, or we _will_ get flattened into demigod pancakes.'

'Just don't leave us behind!'

'Do I have to? I could deal with less chatter and generally Seaweed Brains in my life ...'

'Nico!'

'Joking.'

'When we're falling to our deaths?! Is this the time?'

'Hmm, I guess not, don't let go!'

We were plummeting past the last seven floors ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... I couldn't bear to look. I hear that if you fall for more than three seconds you'll likely black out from the fear as your brain is unable to cope with the fear. I think we've only been falling for two seconds, I hoped Nico was focused enough to not black out and doom us all because his brain decided to take a fear induced nap. I looked away at the last second and shut my eyes, the sound of the wind whipping at my Camp Half Blood clothes seemed to fade and quieten. Crap! Not now! Not the crucial moment of life and death was I going to black out! I was a son of Poseidon damn it! I forced myself to focus of the quickly oncoming familiar shadow and I heard a loud 'NOW!' and I prepared for impact. I felt nothing, I blinked my eyes and saw only darkness and wondered if I even opened my eyes at all. Did I black out? Am I dead? I wondered. Touch returned to my senses and I felt Thalia scrabbling for a better hold on my fingers which I realised had begun to slacken, I gripped my friends tight as we burst out of the shadows of a willow tree, stumbling onto the shores of a nearby lake.

'Di immortales Percy! Hold my arm tight but don't try to rip it off!' Nico yelled as he flopped on the grass we so very nearly smashed into.

'KELP HEAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!'

'Guys, guys,' I waved my arms to get their attention, shut them up and swat away the negative anger directed at me.

'We're alive!'

This realisation ended all arguments as we burst out laughing, giggling, cackling, chuckling, and generally being relieved, adrenaline high demigod idiots.

Behind us an unfamilliar voice interrupted our chorus of laughter, saying 'Are you quite done?'

**Yeeeeah, still a bit short, 1900 ish words, pitiful right? I'll try make chapters longer in say … 5 chappies?**

**Yeah, let's go with that, wish me luck in lengthy posting!**

**R&R IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, I HAFF CWOOKIES! *Is going through a cookie phase***


	2. Learn of the Magic Army That Never Was

**Yay! Rewrite of chapter two will commence momentarily! Like Ch1 re-write, nothing major will change, so who gives a crap?**

**Obviously me as I have rewritten this buuuut, onto the disclaimer!**

**Dionysus: What pea-brained mortal? Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten about that favour I owe you Ficklepastries (Frostpuppy) … now? *sigh* Ficklepastries does not own Henry Parkson or Peter Johnson and the Olgerions.**

**P.S **

**A/N: That favour is basically I claimed to own the half filled glass of booze on his table of cards that I was joining him in on my first day at camp when Zeus suspected he was ignoring his restrictions (Which he was) and had to choke the rest of it down to prove to Zeus it was mine for him to avoid MORE punishment. Godly wine has never made me feel more hung over, I do not support nor recommend booze of any sort. On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Thalia

We Learn of the Magical Army

We spun around, there, sitting in front of us with a picnic blanket under her that definitely wasn't there a moment ago, was a lady in some bathrobe with stark purple hair. I mean what is her problem? Did her hair dye meet Joe the purple Hippo or something? (A/N Credits to Universalpowa) And her bathrobe wasn't very complimentary either. Okay, maybe it was a bit more formal that the grimy pink fluffy bathrobe my mother was sometimes caught in after she binged. In fact, they looked fancy and kind of neat, if they weren't from the last four centuries ago.

'And who are _you_?' I snapped right back at her, regaining my composure after the hysterics some fifteen minutes ago.

'Dear, it is rather rude to answer a question with a question.'

'And it's rude to not answer the question posed.' I folded my arms, trying to NOT sound like Annabeth around a very obnoxious person.

'Well, seeing as your actions have quite spoken for themselves, and you are done, I suppose it is proper for me to answer your question posed, I am Hecate and I am the goddess of Magic.'

'And is there a reason you're dressed for a sixteenth century shindig?' (Yeah, I can't believe I used that word either. The archaic trend must be catchy)

'Why haven't you guessed? I'm giving you a quest of course! A quest!' she bobbed her head enthusiastically while I was less-than reassured by her crazy attire.

'Um, why couldn't you have issued the quest on Olympus my Lady?' asked Percy. Who knew he used etiquette … ever actually. (etiquette, pff, otherwise known as butt kissery)

Hecate seemed to darken a little

'Well, during the um, Titan war, you remember don't you?'

You could probably hear my eyes rolling in their sockets. And ew, that just sounded so gross.

'Well duh,'

'Of course Hecate, who could forget? The war in which you chose to follow _Kronos_ over _us?_'

Percy was elbowing Nico.

'Don't hold grudges remember? She is forgiven'

I didn't get what Kelp Head was on about, the grudges, but I certainly still felt a sting when a turned god addressed Artemis on our Hunts, even if they are 'forgiven'.

'Yes di Angelo, that one. Kronos, being the Lord of Time, had another plot in motion at the same time, sending me almost a thousand years into the past.'

'So that's where you got your fashion sense from.' I muttered.

Hecate ignored me and continued 'I was sent to medieval England, where I became known as Morgana for a while.'

The name sounded familiar, but our history fanatic Annabeth wasn't here to clarify what this meant, though I'd be sure to ask her afterwards.

'I gave a man named Emrys his power, his pseudonym is his more popular name, but that's not important'

My brain stopped working halfway through the word psuda-something but filed away the information that she deemed as unimportant as my ADHD kicked in and I started imagining her hair doing random stuff like separating into eight plaits and swishing around like an upside down purple octopus on her head. Wait, that wasn't my imagination, it was actually happening!

Confused expressions flitted through our faces, and I made a face as I realised I was starting to make weird ocean references and sounding like a Seaweed Brain, yuck! I take it back! It was an eight legged mutant purple shrew on her head doing a weird tap dance! Yeah! I like that one!

'The point is, when I gave him access to magic, the blessing I gave him was Kronos idea, to raise an army of magicians in England, beyond Zeus' power and sight behind his back, and prepare them for the fight in the future when they spawned enough wizarding mites to be the main type of soldier our army. However, when Kronos lost, I withdrew my blessing, but it was ... slightly unstable, and began to spread. I had hoped the wizard population would die out, and it would go unnoticed in history, which it has! You demigods haven't heard a word!'

I didn't like the sound of that, especially her cheery tone. If it was the last thing I did I'd be sure to suggest we go hunting for wizards next time I saw Artemis.

'But this has to change, away from Zeus' ears. The wizarding world I founded has a few ... problems. They seemed to disappear thirteen years ago, but recently, terror has struck a wizarding world event called the Quidditch World Cup, and I fear the worst for the little world I have become quite fond of. A man from this world has gained much evil power by wizard standards, if Zeus find out, he'd bust his nut! He'd exterminate the wizarding population as best he could, and the survivors would hate us, as if Zeus didn't have enough enemies already! And the wizards did nothing wrong, they only existed after Kronos' influence was withdrawn from them. So I ask you now to help me preserve my little world, and the key to that, is to protect the Boy Who Lived.'

Silence followed her little speech. During my fits of ADHD, secretly playing pea knuckle with Seaweed Brain and Nico behind our backs, I wondered how many times she said the word 'wizard' in that little speech of hers, but I wouldn't know, as she just fried my brain.

She seemed to get this when she saw the boys blank looks and sighed dramatically.

'So, you helped found an army of wizards for Kronos, but they turned out to be harmless except for this one problem until thirteen years ago, and now you're worried about your little world becoming endangered and want us to do something about it without Zeus finding out by protecting some scrawny kid.' Nico summarised.

'Yes!'

'Then why didn't you just spit it out?' asked our resident Seaweed Brain.

'The point is, will you help me?'

I raised a somewhat skeptic brow 'Help you save a bunch of magical wizards that could pose as a potential threat to the demigod community given enough time, that can spread like rabbits unlike demigods which can only be born with godly interference in mortal lives that you created when supporting Kronos? No biggie Hecate but seriously, what do you think we'll say?'

'It is a big risk, I mean they were created for _Kronos_' They probably do pose a potential threat because Kronos wouldn't raise an ineffective army. He'd raise an army that can defeat demigods' Nico added

'Come on guys, they're only mortals with magical sticks, break the stick and their defenseless'

'And,' Hecate added. 'Their magical ability has drastically decreased in potency in the last hundred years or so. Most great spells were lost and most wizards will not know the entire encyclopedia of spells'

'They have an encyclopedia?' I asked

'Please demigods, it's my own world, a world without the influence and corruption of the gods' _Except yourself and Kronos_ I thought. On the other hand, a place where gods didn't interfere with everything mortals did indeed sounded interesting and worth a poke around.

'They are not your enemy, they never were. And they are mortals who need your help.' Okay, that got Percy, you could see it in his eyes. I mean, we weren't the heroes of Olympus for nothing. And Percy definitely fit the bill for being a hero. That tidbit appealed to our selfless hero sides and out eyes softened. But then again, as a cold hearted head hunter who analysed every hunt, I couldn't give in that easy. Artemis would skin me if I helped the enemy, changing the roles from the Hunter to the Hunted. Who's to say if we helped the wizards now, they wouldn't hunt us, the demigods down? People always feared the supernatural. Just because we were a different supernatural didn't mean we and the wizards would become buddies. Human kind was just like that. It didn't matter to them how similar they were to each other, they'd still hunt each other just because they were a little bit different. Survival of the fittest. If Wizards can't survive on their own, then demigods were the better breed. And Artemis would lead the hunt once Zeus found out about Hecate's world. Either way, eventually, if we found out about one another, one of us was going to the prey, and I didn't intend to be it.  
Seaweed Brain looked meaningfully at Nico who slowly nodded, he wasn't totally convinced, but enough. Percy then looked at me, I practically radiated '_No (censored) way Jose' _signals and he made seal puppy eyes at me.

...  
OKAY DAMNIT THOSE EYES ARE INSISTENT  
I scowled and gave one, brisk, barely acknowledged nod. I still say it was a bad idea, and if this backfired, I was definitely blaming Kelp for Brains.

Percy turned to Hecate with a smile on his face and my glaring daggers at him.  
'Sure Hecate, I mean it is our job as demigods to help shape the world of mortals where the gods cannot interfere, and now you owe me two, and Nico and Thalia one. Once for giving you a throne, twice for doing this favor for you and not telling Zeus. I swear it on the Styx that I will not tell head nor tails of this to Zeus, because I agree that he is a butthead for wanted to kill people just for what they might do someday.' Thunder rumbled after Kelp Head's little proclamation. I swear I heard a 'because he wanted to kill me for that very same reason' muttered under his breath. Who knew he had a brain? Rage boiled in me, as I knew that was the general way Olympians work, kill the threat before it becomes a bigger threat. Each one of us, me, Percy and Nico had faced this very problem. Maybe doing this favor for Hera wasn't such a bad idea after all, if only to spite the gods after what they've done, even if it was a risky idea. And also that slight fact that I suspected Hecate was going to keep us stranded on this grassy plain until we relented anyway.

'I also swear, except for the butthead part Kelp Head, you're one to talk' I muttered.

'Wait, we're just going to accept, just like that? I thought you had better sense Thalia. We don't know _anyone or anything _here in this, wizard world or whatever. Magic like that is just cheesy stories for cute kids er ... no offense Hecate.'

'Wow! Nico used the word cute!' I audibly whispered.

'Nico, as a nice person, you should listen to gods if they seek you out. Secondly, you're one to talk, your dads a cheesy fairy tale from three thousand years ago.'

Thunder rumbled across the seemingly normal sky.

'Nico, your dad would whip you and Kelp-for-Brains here just now for that kind of talk. Especially in front of another goddess who could turn you into a nice little toad'

'I also swear,' said Nico hastily, if not a little squeakily.

Whoever owned this nice green lawn and castle behind us must be wondering why it was thundering so much on such a lovely day.

'So now that that's over with, where are we Hecate? This doesn't look like the grey skies of England or the bustling cities of the US of A' Kelp for Brains asked the question we all wanted the answer to, his ADHD turning off his concern and suspicious like a bulb. That is why he's getting killed first on this really, really bad idea. That is if I didn't shoot him full of arrows first.

'Why, we're on the outskirts of Scotland on the front lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Hecate proclaimed brightly.

**Oh yay, another pathetic chapter of 1500 words T_T. I added a bit more so they wouldn't just follow along like sheep that have no say in the matter of the existence of magic like it sounded like to me, but it still sounds weak to me … any suggestions to make it like a weird BLOW MY MIND revelation to them so that they can respond accordingly?**

**R&R IF YOU WANT DON'T WANT TO FALL 600 FLOORS TO YOUR POTENTIAL DEATH.**


	3. Not Surprising it's for Weirdos

**Aaaaaand Ch 3 will now be re-posted!**

**Heheheheh CRAP.**

**I forgot what my prophecy meant after literally HALF A YEAR after originally writing this crap and I still have the bare plot in mind, but I forgot what the prophecy translated to (EPIC FAIL on my part)**

**And I am soooo soooo sorry, but I will be discontinu- nah just jerking your chain.**

**I will not be discontinuing. But I freaking need to find some notes and rewrite the prophesy to something I'll understand. So this rewrite is kinda important and I hope previous readers read this and I will now redo the prophesy! **

**UPDATE: nvm I remembered the plot lol! But I'll still be changing the prophesy, cause reading it made me realise how much it SUCKED.**

**Me: Grover! Before you eat that can, could you read that label out loud?**

**Grover: You mean the one that looks like it was hastily stuck on not two minutes ago?**

**Me: Yes, that one.**

**Grover: Frost does not own any of the fandoms she is crossing. What kind of company is that? They make yummy cans. Who IS Frost anyway?**

**Me: Ohhh the alias of my … friend. Yeah, my friend!**

**Grover: … It's the name you gave yourself online because you have no life isn't it?**

**Me: Shut up goat patties.**

**Grover: TT^TT**

Chapter 3

We tour the School called "Hogwarts" Not Surprising it's for Weirdoes Actually.

Nico

We were 'orientating' ourselves at Hogwarts with Hecate as our guide, apparently term was beginning in two days. TWO DAYS! Cutting it close much?  
Thalia was still scowling with her arms folded muttering things about this being a bad idea and kicking anything and everything magical we came in contact with as if magic were her mortal enemy, even the grass!

We trailed behind Hecate as she manipulated the Mist expertly to gain us access, when we tried to go up the entrance ourselves I suddenly had an urge to go to the bathroom that was so strong, it wasn't even funny. I could _feel_ the food in my bowels skipping rope I swear! Percy had gone pelting back to the lake screaming 'I SEE THE SHINY! I MUST GET IT!' and Thalia was begging Hecate to let her off the quest as he had received a telepathic message from Artemis demanding her presence immediately. Apparently it was all the result from a spell called a 'Fidelius Charm' or whatever. Thank Hades for Mist. (1)

Whenever a teacher came charging down a corridor, Hecate would snap her fingers and the teacher would keep strolling right past us. Somehow, I think this was going to have negative repercussions but what the heck!

'The quickest route from the Astronomy Tower to the Divination room is actually through this window ...'

'Lady Hecate, with all due respect, I don't think we can make that jump.' Percy interrupted.

'Hmmm? Oh of course, then you walk down these stairs, take a right, when those stairs are facing to the Great Hall you go down, yes Nico, down'

I think she caught my curious glance, seeing as a room in a tower would surely be on an upper floor, right?

'And you go through this tapestry, not any of the others or they will set you on fire –'

'Cheerful' muttered Thalia.

'And you take the elevator.'

'What?'

'What?'

'What?'

Call us stupid, but I doubt an ancient castle will happen to have an elevator built by _wizards_ no less.

'Yes dears, haven't you learnt in History yet the first elevator was invented by Archimedes? Well now you know. Of course it's been modified so if the cable here snaps we won't go falling to our doom and some safety features added in as well. But because Archimedes was a demigod and this was a deserted demigod stronghold before the wizards occupied it a few hundred years ago, it is hidden by the Mist and made unplottable by the wizards.'

'This was a demigod stronghold? I thought you said your world wasn't touched by the Gods'

'Yes Thalia, it wasn't. Their culture just spread into areas that were touched by gods. symbols and the like, areas and environments. Scotland was a haven from the witch burnings were very common in medieval Britain. When the gods occupied Britain, they were unaware of the wizarding community, as they were keeping a low profile due to the burnings. The gods needed a stronghold to keep the more powerful demigods safe, so they built a stonghold on Scotland, just like your Camp Halfblood, only a castle! When the gods moved away to America, Wizards Rowena, Godric, Helga and Salazar discovered the stronghold and made it their own. They looked at the influences of the gods and changed them to make them into their own. Their cultures may have similar signs to the Gods, but they have been adopted into their own uses'

'So much for uninfluenced by gods at all, too good to be true' Thalia muttered.

'Well I was maybe perhaps possibly slightly sugar coated this world' Hecate admitted. It was too late already to change our minds, the deal was sealed with the River Styx.

'Why can't our camp be an awesome castle?' I muttered. That would have been sooo cool. But nooo, we get a simple summer camp. Brilliant, but on the plus side, our camp isn't a school or an ancient relic.

'Before godly influence was withdrawn, the Labyrinth connected to this area, reawakening the magic left behind, allowing the wizards to build their school here, away from mortals.'

My arms and I'm guessing not Percy's as he's invincible, were getting really sore from manually pulling us up on the elevator to the Divination room. But I think the job was made easier and safer by the 'adjustments' Hecate talked about. You'd think a magic school could have magic elevators but no, this was a demigod contraption. Archimedes relied on science and was too proud to ask the children of Hecate for enchantments.

When the elevator came to a rattling stop, I think my arms were ready to fall off. We went into a stuffy, incense filled room that smelled like Aphrodite's kids got all the cheap perfumes and raided the place. A portrait tried to challenge us, but Hecate just snapped her fingers and the little man's eyes glazed over.

'Paintings can talk?'

'Oh yes, some very complicated magic, they can interact with other paintings too.'

After some while of boring touring, we passed a girls bathroom and I caught a glimpse of a ghostly white girl looking at mre with fear in her eyes before splashing into a toilet.  
'Hecate, was that a ghost?' I whispered in a deadly voice.  
'Oh yes darling, there are over a hundred hiding from you this very moment. That one was Moaning Myrtle she's a bit of a loner so I guess she missed the memo to hide as the Ghost King has arrived'  
I froze in my tracks and everyone stopped to look back at me. I think I had green flames of anger blazing around my eyes.  
'And WHY Hecate, did you fail to mention this before I agreed to help you?'  
'Oh dear, I hope you don't mind, but if we are to make sure the wizarding world goes unnoticed you'll have to accept that the dead have to avoid Hades realm if they don't want to be dragged to the Fields of Punishment for treason against the Olympians for simply existing or be accused of being mad and forced to roam the Fields of Asphodel as many an unwary wizard ghost has discovered.'  
'Do they obey the laws of Death?'  
'If you mean will they follow their King then yes, great Ghost King. They fear death, they fear the wrath of the gods on their people. Please refrain from sending them all to the Underworld lest you break your vow to me here and now and suddenly burst into excruciating flames ...'  
I let my gaze lose it's fury and muttered darkly 'I get it, no exorcising ghosts.'  
'Excellent! on with the tour!'  
I'd be sure to write a hint to Hades about this later though. No ghost deserves a moment more on earth once they've died. Unless their haunting, or it's Halloween or another special occasion. The dead cannot freely walk the earth a they please, they're DEAD. Luckily only myself and dad can make ghost rights so our word is law. Those ghosts will be going one way or another, eventually.

Once we finished our tour of Hogwarts (I still wanted to smack whichever senile ghost who came up with the name, and I'll likely meet him at this rate of ghost infestation.) Hecate led us to one more demigoddishness secret passage. And I think Percy was itching to IM Annabeth by now. Technically Hecate hadn't forbidden us to contact our friends while she'handled' stuff back in good old Americano.

'These are your dorms, right next to the kitchens.'

She pointed right across from the kitchens, which we visited a while ago.

There was a statue here too. It was a girl a bit taller than Percy, made of solid Celestial Bronze. She was wearing medieval armour with a sword in a battle pose. She was helmetless, exposing her twirling curls flowing in a wind preserved in the gleaming metal. It was engraved 'Jehanne, The Daughter of Ares shall Forever Protect the Ones of Divine Descent from Harm'

'Hey! I know that name!' I accidently said out loud.

'I imagine you do Son of Hades.' Hecate whispered.

'She's Joan of Arc! Dad goes on and on about how the Catholics just can't get over the deaths of their saints already, so she was a demigod?'

'She was. The Mist shrouds her plaque as 'In commemoration of Jean, the first Head Girl, Who Discovered the Uselessness of the Golden Metals in the Ruins Before Hogwarts. Successful Alchemist.' Pfft. Much less a worthy title in my opinion, but if anyone asks, you say the statue of Jean, not Jehanne. The useless metal was the celestial bronze remains of the demigod settlement. Useless to mortals of course,'

'Didn't she die when she was nineteen?' Thalia asked

'Demigods tend to not live very long, also she died before Artemis could save her from her execution. She was going to become a Hunter of Artemis you know,'

On that cheerful note, Hecate smiled sweetly, and kicked Jehanne where it would count on a man.

'Hecate!' Thalia exclaimed, horrified that someone would kick a not-quite hunter of Artemis _there_. To be honest, I was a little shocked too, I recoiled as her leg made a solid GONG! With the metal. If she ever looked at me the way she looked at Jehanne, I knew I should run away as fast as I could.

'Jehanne always dressed as a man, as it was to discourage rape. Because she is not truly a man, it became dark demigod humour to have this technique open this door. It's a bit of a 'You're not really a man!' in a joking tone.'

It didn't sound very humorous to me but maybe that's because I AM a guy. And I can't help but wince for Jehanne as we entered a room furnished with demigod needs.

There was a wall-shelf of concoctions carefully block lettered for demigod use, a few celestial bronze items, a trunk of ambrosia and nectar, and four bunks with assorted furniture dotted around the room, which by the way, was the size of freaking Texas! Ok not really, I just wanted to use that expression in myself in my head. I guess it's a good thing no one's reading my mind, or they'd probably groan and say 'Nico ...' for using that overused saying. And if someone does read my mind, you are a freaking psycho! What's so interesting about reading an adolescent demigod's brains? One would tend to avoid hormonal teenage perverted thoughts going on in his little cranium. Okay that totally sounded like a zombie reference, I should know because I get enough of those at camp.

It was the size of four cabins, it wasn't specialised like our cabins back at camp but for general demigods.

'This was a cabin when the demigods occupied the stronghold. It's the only one yet to be discovered by the wizards as it was made unplottable by one of my children. They'll never find it of course.' Gee I wonder why no wizard in their right mind would randomly parade around kicking statues _there _looking for secret passages!

We found some old fashioned suitcases by each bed, each containing the almost the same items, plain, black, non-fluffy bathrobes, a badge for Percy, pointed black sticks, a dozen textbooks that I'd otherwise never pick up, rolls of parchment a quills. Gee, it's hard enough to write in pen with dyslexia, but to write with a breaking, ink-blotching quill? What is this the sixteenth century? I had a ... spinning top, labelled a sneakoscope, top demigod quality ... whatever that meant, and more stuff I couldn't be bothered sorting through.

'Eww I found some owl droppings on one of my rolls of parch- Ahhk!'

A huge great grey owl flew out of Thalia's suitcase. Oh excuse me, were in good ol' Hogwarts, where people have jolly ol' Bri'ish accents. It's a _trunk_. And I apologise to any British out there, I'm horrible at accents, and again, why am I assuming British or Scottish people will be reading my mind?

'A gift from me to safely message Annabeth without her IMing you at breakfast in front of the wizards or something.'

'Hecate, what will you tell people who will, y'know, miss us?' asked Percy

'Oh I'll make up something, here's a 'Need to Know about Wizards Demigod Guide' I wrote during our little tour-'

'How? You were with us the whole time!' I pointed out. She pointed to a writing desk in the corner, where a quill was still scratching noisily on a long list in neat, clear capital letters. Oh of course, _wizards_ get to use their magic to make chores do themselves, demigod powers over the undead give you minions who only play a half decent game of Mythomagic, of course.

'Last few words, do NOT mess up the prophecy given to Harry, the boy you're looking out for, the prophecy is very delicate, as the Oracle didn't speak it, setting it in stone. That is the main thing I need you to NOT do, secondly of all, just snap your fingers when you're required to do something you can't such as cast a spell that your demigodly powers do not cover. Tail Mr. Potter like a stalker if you must, just keep him alive, and the Wizarding world will be safe, as long as the prophecy is not defiled. Now Zeus will be mad if I don't get to Olympus before sundown, good luck, and before I leave, a new prophecy for our secret quest! And this one IS set in stone by our wonderful god of Oracles Apollo.'

_Proceed great heroes for a great peril has come_

_The Chalice has chosen the demigod who's great deed is done._

_Three to embark on a forbidden quest_

_And the seeker of immortality's thirst will quench_

_Disregarding the great taboo shall mean,_

_The heroes must travel west to be redeemed_

_The waters of the underground to reverse_

_The sinful and condemned man's curse._

And she disappeared with a _pop_.

'Does she honestly think we're going to wear these?' Thalia asked pointedly, staring critically at her robes.

'Well, the 'Need to Know' List says so.' Observed Percy, who was actually READING the list the witch of weirdoes left behind.

'Can't we just adjust the Mist to say we're special for no apparent reasons?'

'You can, I'm using the Mist as little as possible to not get myself tangled in a bunch of lies and attract attention.'

'Good luck with that Perce, you were always good at thinking ahead and being discreet. Note my sarcasm and let's see how far you get. I'm with Thals, these robes are way too stuffy and _way_ out of fashion, yes Percy, I care about what I wear as long as it's not too cheerful. Like, hippie peace symbols or something ridiculous.'

(If this were after SoN, Percy would mutter something about man satchels right now XDDDD)

'What else did you guys get? I mean I have the owl, what did you get Nico?'

'A demigod quality Sneakoscope, whatever that is.'

'... No comment. Percy?'

'A ... a prefect badge.'

'WHAT?!'

**(1) I know Mist isn't really a counter spell for the Fidellius charm, but in my books, when a very powerful goddess of Magic manipulates it, it can be!**

**Also, Hooray! I broked the 2000 word mark so my chapters are getting somewhat longer and more worth your time! :D:D:D**

**R&R IF YOU DON'T WANT THALIA'S OWL TO TAKE A (CENSORED) ON YOU.**


	4. The Next Percy The Prefect

**A/N Soooo after that fail chapter in which I forgot the translation of my freaking prophesy (DAMMIT!) and rewrote it, I am now going to rewrite Chapter 4, celebration!**

**Levias: The author known on the world wide web known as Zelda4Efas on FP or Frostpuppy on FF and dA does not currently, nor will she ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor does she own Zelda, which is the product of Nintendo as I am a fictional deity in Skyloft and I am doing her disclaimers on a whim.**

Chapter 4

Apparently Hogwarts isn't done with Prefect Percy yet!

Percy

Thalia was still seething that _she_ wasn't made a prefect. Nico was finding it hard to believe I could possibly handle such a position being at Hogwarts for not even a full day.

I was staring at the badge, it had a horse, which through the Mist kept shifting to a badger, a lion, a snake and an eagle. It also had a big, fancy P and smaller, curly, killer on the eyes cursive 'refect' and was gold and red.

I was never a prefect at Goode, with good reason. Probably because the school knew better than to entrust me with the power over the gym, or the band room, or the cafeteria, or the water fountain, or the toilets, or the road crossings, or even my own locker, yet alone all the freshmen of the school who were living beings and not something replaceable like the sink, so what possessed Hecate to give this to me?

'Well obviously it was meant for me,'

'It has 'Percy' written on the back stupid'

'How would you know? We can hardly read'

'Well maybe I read better than you'

'Hang on, I can read it too.'

Me and Thalia stared intently at the engraving at the back of the badge, it was written in Ancient Greek!

'Oh, it's Greek nimrod.'

'Nimrod? You were the one who doubted my ability to read!'

'Well you did translate "The great Achilles took the field." as "My grandfather's hamburger is nasty."'

'Flying Fishcakes how'd you get your hands on my summer report?'

'I paid Connor and Travis for the original, the one on your bunk is a forgery.'

'(censored) you'

'Percy, you do realise I'm thirteen. You're supposed to be my role model!' Nico might as well have had a troll face plastered over his devious smile.

I made a face and said 'Screw that lame (censored), you cuss just as much as any demigod I know before you actually moved into Camp Half Blood.'

'You guys know the gods don't tolerate (censored) blasphemy well.'

'Nicely said o holier than thou Huntress, you're sinking to the levels of men'

'AM NOT"

'Are so,'

'AM NOT!'

'Hey, who's Percy?'

I whipped around, surely Nico did know who I was right?

'He's right here stupid, or did you get amnesia forget him in two seconds'

'No, Percy _Weasley_, his name is on this record of Hogwarts Prefects.'

'What?'

We crowded the trophy room which we had unconsciously wandered into while we were bickering.

'Percy Weasley, Prefect 1992-1994, became Head Boy, ugh, sounds like the opposite of you Perce, careful, you could end up following his footsteps!'

'Shut up'

'Well you are a prefect'

'It must be a mistake!'

'Ah-hah! So it is for me!'

'I am NOT letting you put me in detention for touching your Three Days Grace CDs'

'So you will be a Prefect?'

'You betchya'

'Maybe you'll end up as Head Boy just like Percy two!'

'Shut the (censored) up!'

'Ooh, with that language you'll never make it Perce'

I stomped out, leaving the hysterical pair behind, fuming.

An old decrepit crippled guy with a cat hobbled towards me out of a tapestry, and I clicked the Mist, in no mood to use it as little as possible. I heard the exchange of heavy coins behind me. Nico was right, (censored) what I said earlier, the Mist can (censored) every mortal's mind and they wouldn't notice so who gives a (censored)? Man my temper is blasphemising my thoughts.

I climbed up a staircase which changed direction when I was halfway to the kitchens, great. This was doing wonders for my mood.

Determined not to be hindered, I carried up the unexplored passageway to a tower close to the Astronomy Tower. I climbed a new tightly spiralling staircase we never noticed. The stairs came to a stop outside a dark stormy sea coloured doorway. A brass knocker of an eagle decorated the door, no knob. So supposedly it was opened from the inside.

I'll just knock and ask whoever's inside if they have cookies and convince them I was never here I decided, and knocked.

The sound of brass against brass was delicate and quite pretty, and the knocker spoke!

_When there is no escape and all exits are blocked,_

_You're all cornered up and the doors are locked_

_A wise grey eyed woman once said to an angel, its feet covered with grit ..._

A soft female voice that was quite nice compared to the answering machine ladies one can hear paused. I realised it want me to give an answer.

I could just turn around and go through a less stubborn and smart door, but whoever was behind this door could have cookies! And sugar highs always helped me cool off! Well, my mom's cookies helped me with it anyway.

So I revised the riddle, and if I managed to crack this, Annabeth would be proud!

The first two lines said something about no escape, and a wise grey eyed woman ... well that could easily be Athena! Assuming wizards based riddles off Olympians of course. Something about an angel ... My memory flicked to Hoover Dam, where statues were dedicated to Athena, their feet were covered with dirt and three thousand year old dust, until the tourists made that weird superstition, but what did Annabeth call the sand stuck to her hair after our picnic at the beach? Grit! Yes! The angel statues were covered with grit! I wracked my brain for what Athena had told me then, what was it? And was I meant to give my answer in rhyme as well? The rest of the riddle rhymed …

'There is always a way for those clever enough to find it!'

I proudly stated as the familiar saying clicked in my head.

'Correct. Welcome to Barrack Three Demigod'

My eyes widened as the door opened (unintended rhyme!) I actually got that one right! Annabeth would be proud! And the _knocker_ knew I was a demigod? Maybe there was an alternate answer for wizards but who gives a dam! (Ha! Dam joke)  
Well that secret door opening technique wasn't nearly as creative as our dorm. We give kick-ass kicks to a statue crotch!

I would never search _there_ for any secret passage ways! (A/N Does anyone else feel disturbed by this comment?)

Barrack Three was very Zeus themed, painted ceilings of the sky, high up on a tower, but there were smaller sections that seemed to have a sea theme, or a gothic theme, etched into the ceiling of stars, was a constellation that shouldn't have been there, it was Greek writing, 'Barracks for the Big Three' huh, no wonder children of Zeus dominated the area when demigods occupied here. The place was circular and wide, decorated with blue and celestial bronze coloured silks, the Eagle was the emblem most represented here, midnight blue carpet looked like waves in a dark underworld cave, but a towering statue of someone who was a dead ringer for Athena dominated the room, behind her were two passageways I assume led up to the bunks. The view was great, and one of the mountains. But the while the room itself was very demigod themed, true to Hecate's word the symbols seemed o represent very different things. The eagle was dominantly found where the bookshelves were and circled constellations in the sky. The blue drapes seemed to represent respect as they framed the stone bust of Athena's look a like in a very regal way.

Books were available from every location, either back then the children of the Big Three were bookworms, or the wizards decided to do a little mix and matching when they pieced this place together, just like Hecate said.

And there on the table were ...

'COOKIES!' I admittedly yelled with glee.

I grabbed the tray and sat on a beanbag in the room in a particularly 'Poseidon' part of the room (which seemed to represent astronomy) away from Athena glowering at me for dating her daughter and munching on her cookies, and then I began to cough them out. Ack! Athena's cookies were horrible! They tasted like electric eel liver! And I unfortunately happen to speak from experience. Tyson has developed a taste of strange aquatic foods during his time with the mermaids.

But worst of all, was that I was still pissed like (censored)!

o

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Apparently three unnamed students were wandering around Hogwarts, Minerva insisted they looked like strange Muggles but this is impossibility as Muggles cannot enter Hogwarts, I asked her to ask the three why they were here before term, even if it did begin in a day and several hours, but whenever she goes after them, she loses her train of thought and comes back confused and has forgotten all about them until I remind her. Even Filch has been unable to catch them red handed. Yet Severus and I can plainly see them strolling about the trophy room, then Professor Flitwick attempted to spike one of his trays of delicious biscuits (cookies in British terms) with Veritaserum when one of the three separated from the others and stumbled upon them in the Ravenclaw common room, he promptly spat them out professor Flitwick's marvellous biscuits and began muttering about electric eel liver, poor Filius was devastated that someone could possibly refuse his delightful baking, especially since Veritaserum was a clear, tasteless, odourless potion. Almost undetectable to the inexperienced wizard.

I need to call Alastor to Hogwarts early, perhaps he can make something of this. I would confront the teens myself, but in fear of forgetting what I was doing like all my staff who come near them, I would leave this to him. If worse comes to worse, we'll Stupefy the lot and force in some Veritaserum. Even though normally I am against such crude methods, sometimes they are required.

**A/N Sorry if POed Percy is a little OOC, I've been watching too much FMA and POed Ed must be rubbing off on my work ^_^;**

**Also, I realise he's a little OOC for grabbing a very random plate of cookies conveniently placed in a room he was headed into, but in my defence, my excuse is that Percy has ADHD, and I imagine it might get worse the more POed he is.**

**Also, my friend Liz and I were going through an obsessive cookie stage while I was writing this chapter.  
Bit short for a chapter, but oh well.**

**CWOOKIES!**

**R & R IF YOU DO NOT DESIRE FLAMING COOKIES OF SORROWFUL EXCRUCIATING PAIN, MISERY AND TORTURE THAT TASTE LIKE LECTRIC EEL LIVER.**


	5. Percy's new record

**A/N So Chapter 5 is now FINALLY up! 1943 words in this one. So OK I guess in length.**

**Tyson: Coldpuppies does not own HP or PJO and Tyson wants Peanut butterrrr!**

Chapter 5

Percy's new record.

Thalia

Percy came back to the courtyards an hour later, muttering something about disgusting cookies. Nico was trying desperately to teach me how to play Mythomagic, and I was trying to steer the conversation somewhere else. So far a man who looked like a bear and a giant crossbred came over twice, a woman who looked very irritable and authorative five times, a woman who reminded me of a hawk once, and that hobbling crippled dude about twelve times. Me and Nico sent them all on their merry ways as I stabbed the green grass repetitively with an arrow, it was turning into quite a fine hole.

'Hey Perce, were you preparing a thank you speech for what an honour it is to be a Prefect?'

'Shut up about the badge would you?'

'How long do you reckon three children of the Big Three are going to last before getting expelled, or not blowing up the school?'

'Hey Percy, YOU blew up MY school, I was perfectly fine until that Manticore and you came into my life. We're not all academic failures you know,'

'Says the kid who can't get above a D+ in Ancient Greek.'

'Hey Mr. My Grandfather's Hamburger is Nasty, I wouldn't be one to talk.'

'I give it 'till Halloween'

'Two weeks'

'Tomorrow'

'The next three hours.'

'Deal'

'How's fifteen drachma?'

'Fine.'

'Nice to know you both have so much faith in me.'

I grinned as Nico and I shook hands, sealing the deal.

'It's because you're such a Kelp Head.'

'Ookay, can we get back to the dorm? We need to know more about the Need To Know stuff about this 'wizarding world.''

'Wow Thals, it's bad enough we're in school that sets us homework, and you're assigning us _more_ homework?'

'Well excuse me for wanting to complete the quest and not being completely oblivious at the beginning!'

'We'll be fine'

'Artemis would never allow us to do something so rash!'

'Is it really that important to you?'

'Boys.'

'Fine, I'll grab us the list, but I'm not staying cooped up when it's such a nice day before educational horror begins.'

Nico Shadow Travelled away.

'So, how's Camp?' I asked

'It's fine, there's a lot more competition in Capture the Flag now that there are so many new cabins. We don't have enough slots in our schedules to make all the Alliances we need.'

'What? Not enough Shower Times?'

'Exactly,'

I laughed a little at the thought.

'Chiron might have to change the rules to three teams in a game of Capture the Flag now, especially since I hear from Annabeth that they have so many new campers.'

'Mmm,'

'Sooo aren't you going to tell Annabeth?'

'About what?'

'Hogwarts Kelp for Brains!' I smacked his face uselessly to emphasise my point.

'Hey Thalia! That could've hurt if I weren't invincible!'

'Just call her!'

He made some mist come over from the lake and the sunlight made a vibrant rainbow. The ordinary good old H2O mist, not the magical kind.

'Show my Annabeth Chase, Mount Olympus'

The rainbow shimmered, and we saw Annabeth pouring over some diagrams on a desk as she oversaw the construction of a shrine to Athena.

'Hey Wise Girl!'

Annabeth jumped and turned around. Her hair was slightly more frizzy than normal, and she obviously wasn't getting enough sleep.

'Thalia! Percy! I thought you were coming at noon!'

'So was I. But we have erm ... a quest. Annabeth, can you swear on the Styx you won't tell anything about what we're about to tell you about to Zeus?'

'Is it going to endanger the world and possibly the Olympians?'

'... Maybe'

She sighed exasperatedly, yet knowingly as if she expected this.

'Okay fine, Thalia, I trust you. I swear it on the Styx.'

'Oka- Wah Nico!'

I must've leapt up three feet as Nico appeared in the _middle_ of the Iris message, disconnecting it.

'NICO?!' Percy shouted in disbelief.

'I have the list!' he piped up cheerfully.

'Hahaha! Nice one DiAngelo!' I cracked up at the priceless look on Percy's face.

'For Poseidon's sake Nico, couldn't you see I was IMing?'

'I can't see what's on the other side of the shadow!'

'Oh, pity, it would have been so much cooler if that was on purpose.'

'I was sarcastic'

'Great, you made me waste a perfectly good drachma'

Our newest conflict was interrupted by an angry daughter of Athena returning our call after the beep.

'DIANGELO YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF UNDERWORLD SCUM SCRAPPED OFF OF ARES' SHOE HOW _DARE_ YOU JUST LITERALLY POP IN ON _MY_ IM?'

'Hey, it's not like you were the one paying for it-'

'You owe me a drachma'

'I don't care who was paying for it, redesigning Olympus takes up a lot of my time and every minute wasted is another drachma off my pay rise this month so spill it! WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO?! '

'Emrys!' I shouted suddenly.

Annabeth instantly quietened and looked at me seriously.

'Did you just sneeze?'

'No Annabeth. Have you heard of Emrys?'

'Yeah, he was one of the most well known people in medieval England. His pseudonym is much better known though.'

She noticed we were paying very close attention, waiting for her to carry on.

She rolled her eyes, then looked at Nico suspiciously.

'Hey, it was a one time thing, I don't plan on wasting your drachma'

'Wait, so it's ok to waste _my_ drachma?'

'Sure, you won't hunt me down with a knife.'

'You better sleep with both eye's open di Angelo, I have Riptide'

'I have Stygian Iron'

'I brought a celestial bronze shotgun from the cabin with me for situations just like this.'

'… You win'

'Carry on Annabeth'

She sighed 'The father figure to King Arthur ring a bell? _Merlin?_'

'Merlin?'

'The guy who looks like he _really_ needs a shave?'

'The guy who looks like the Headmaster?'

'Wait, what Headmaster? Where ARE you guys?'

'Well Wise girl, we're in … Scotland.'

'WHAT ON OLYMPUS ARE YOU DOING IN SCOTLAND?!'

'Shhh! Annabeth! You're oath!'

'Don't be stupid Nico, if there was a chance Zeus overheard the Styx wouldn't have let me shout so loud.'

'We were kinda sent here, by a goddess?'

'Who?! When I find out I'm going to totally disfigure their statue, maybe I'll draw a moustache on their marble bust in permanent marker!'

'Hecate, but please don't do that Annabeth, as hilarious as it sounds, to remodel Olympus we need you in one piece.'

'Kelp Brain, Death Breath and I are in an illegal magic school founded by Hecate. She was the one who mentioned Merlin.'

'A WHAT NOW?'

'Annabeth, have you heard of Morgana?'

'Morgana le Fay, motherly figure or literal mother of Mordred, depending on the legends you read, a powerful sorceress.'

'Who's Morded?' Nico asked.

'Number one bad guy in Arthurian legend, but why are you guys so interested?'

Number one way to dodge Annabeth's questions, ask more questions.

'How long ago was this?'

'It's legend, it never happened. But Arthurian legends are written in like, 1100s. So really long ago.'

'Not as long as the Greek legends have been going for.'

'Too true.'

'So why ARE you guys suddenly fascinated by the stories of King Arthur?'

'Long story short; Morgana was Hecate, Merlin was the first wizard, a mortal blessed by Hecate to gain magical powers that we have yet to witness. Her magical blessing went haywire and has survived to this day and has spread to the point where they actually have schools to teach it in Britain. Oh, and the gods don't know anything about this because Hecate went back in time to do it. And as added bonus, we get to baby-sit some scrawny kid while he comes to this school, which calls itself Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bit of a mouthful though.'

'_Say wha-?_'

'Long story shor-'

'I heard you the first time. It's just a little … _much_, don't you think?'

'Oh yeah, I thought so too. Then the sky started rumbling and I shut up and just smiled and nodded.'

'Are you guy … _high_ or something? Did you run into the elevator doors? _Hard_?'

'We're not crazy Annabeth. Well, Thalia and I aren't. Percy is the exception.'

'Hey!'

'Pegasus crap, somegod's coming' (Geddit? Someone - somegod? No? I fail at humour.)

'Miss you heaps Wise Girl!'

'IM me at camp!'

'Love yo-'

I cut through the message.

'Say your tearful goodbyes when you go off saving the world lovebirds'

'Thalia!'

'Oh thank Hades they stopped saying mushy stuff.'

'Shut it you two.'

We walked the complete loop around the school, marking important landmarks like the prefect bathroom (there's not way I'm going to use public EVER AGAIN) common rooms, dining hall (AKA Great Hall), courtyard where we can try kill each other without blowing up the school, the owlery where if we're desperate we can pretend their smart chickens and hope Athena won't disapprove, and so on until we reached the kitchens again.

'Let's get some grub'

Nico tickled the pear on the fruit statue and we entered the kitchens, where House elves worked. They were bound by Hecate's word they wouldn't give us away and would provide us with what they could.

'Hello sirs and miss! Dobby is very happy to see you again!' Dobby cried. They were a little like children.

'Hello again Dobby! Can we have something special? Maybe some thing with magic in it so that we can see your magic first hand?'

'Absolutely miss!'

A large boiler started heating up as well as a stove as Santa's happy little slaves bustled around the kitchens, which were very pleasant. So this is how the jolly old fool got fat! These elves could cook! Sure I felt a little bad when Hecate said they were basically slaves, but who would want to force a House elf to not do what he wanted to do? All people have weird fetishes, and if it happened to be an entire race with a weird fetish than who am I to stop their fun?

Then there was a deafening THUD on the door to the kitchens. We froze as the elves continued to work boisterously, as if nothing had happened.

THUD.

THUD!

'Come in sir!' Squeaked an elf who I quickly stuffed into a nearby cupboard.

As far as we knew, no one visited the elves except the headmaster, and hungry brats when school started. School wasn't on yet, so that left three options. One, hide in the pantry with the elf I ungraciously stuffed into a cupboard and hope I'm never found and beg for the Headmaster's mercy, two, fight who many consider the most powerful wizard alive, or three, click the Mist and hope demigoddishness trumps most powerful wizard.

My fingers made a sharp snap after hand signalling the other two. The thudding stopped.

A moment passed … two … then the door went slamming towards us and Percy let off a shot on his before mentioned shotgun. There was a spark and a PING! As it ricocheted off the door which I kicked aside when it reached us. I followed it's progress as it PINGED off the ceiling pipe and into the magical oven just as an unfortunate house elf who was putting in a raw pie. The bullet dove into the molten yellow inside and I glanced at the timer next to it, which conveniently had a clock next to it.

'Nico?'

'Yeah?'

'It's two forty.'

'So?'

'That was only two hours forty minutes. You owe me fifteen drachma.'

'Dammit.'

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOM!

**A/N lessons learned today, people with shotguns always win. Except when it backfires and you blow up the school within three hours.**

**I FINALLY wrote chapter 5. YAY!**

**Can't wait for tomorrow, but I have an English essay to complete and the best essay gets a free brand new book that's apparently good that I haven't read so I'm game!**

**I might post on Sunday if I finish my essay.**

**Ciao!**

**R&R IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SHOT BY PERCY'S SHOTGUN.**


	6. The Madman, The Magician, and the Moron

**A/N Weeeeell, it's a bit overdue, but I got my next chappie up :D.**

******Virtual cookies if you can guess who the Madman, Magician, Mortal, Mental Nutcase and Moron are without reading the chapter first.**

**Ok, I've had PJO disclaimer announcers, even a Zelda disclaimer, because the HP verse is getting a bigger part in this chapter, let us have an HP disclaimer!**

**Lee Jordan: Aaaaand the lawyers are racing for the goalposts, quaffle in hand as the Weasley twins shout that the Slytherin keeper claims to own HP and PJO! Oh wait, she's giving me some hand signals … Oh, my mistake lawyers, it seems Frost here does NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Better luck next time! And that's some colourful descriptions of the Weasley twins Frost!**

Chapter 6

Nico

The Madman, the Magician, and the Mortal … Did I mention the Mental Nutcase?

Okay, my new jeans were wrecked from the explosion, my face now had a new cut from blown shrapnel, I had a headache, half the ceiling was on top of me, my mouth tasted like moose poop, Percy didn't manage to keep the school in one piece a whole day before school even started, blowing it up in the first two hours forty minutes, I now owed Thalia fifteen drachma, and to top it all off I still haven't had any magical pie.  
Oh yeah, and we knocked out our first teacher.  
Let me back up a little, here's what you missed;

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A little elf ran screaming next door 'IT'S THE DENTIST, I JUST KNOW IT IS! HE'S FINALLY COME FOR ME!'  
Weird.  
From my left Percy leapt into the massive dust cloud that billowed from the blown up stove with Riptide in his hand trying to locate the bastard who had the nerve to interrupt our lunch.  
The ceiling collapsed and long tables from the Great Hall cascaded on top of our heads, burying me and Thalia six feet under.  
I was _not_ going to kick the bucket if the cause of my death was a long and heavy table was slowly crushing and deflating my lungs so I Shadow Travelled a safe distance on top of my previous location, balancing on the rubble and looking for Thalia while Percy combated the wizards in the dust cloud. I heard a muffled yell and Percy's battle cry.  
Percy was priority number two, he had the Achilles' Curse, Thalia was still six feet under.  
I stumbled down the rubble, trying to get a rough idea of Thalia's location and tripped over something, _hard_.  
'Dammit Perce you dropped the shotgun and it nearly broke my leg!'  
I pinpointed Thalia via her creative use for lightning by blowing up her surrounding rubble and throwing me off my feet, as I had happened to be standing right on top of her at the time.  
'DiAngelo are you trying to crush me or help me?!'  
She drew her Hunters bow and notched an arrow crackling with electricity and aimed at my head.  
'Whoa Thals, let's not try kill each other before the weekend-'  
She shot a bullseye at a jet of light that blew through the dust cloud as the arrow passed right by my ear.

'You owe me one.'

'Thanks Thals.'  
I got out my Stygian Iron blade and dissolved the essence of a conjured fire serpent that reared up behind her and it collapsed into ashes.  
'Now we're even.'  
'Not bad DiAngelo'  
'You've fought fire breathing bronze bulls, giant scorpions and killer jellyfish with me before on the way to the Empire state building all in one morning, what did you expect?'  
I narrowly avoided getting my very attractive chick magnet face burned to a crisp as a raging fireball is sent our way by the mysterious attacker. (Thalia: You wish Death Breath)  
I clapped my hands and brought them to the ground, using my Voice of the Ghost King as campers have begun to call the whispery hoarse voice I use to call my private undead legion.  
'_Serve me,'_  
The ground cracked and bony heads and hands popped out of the ground, aligning themselves into complete skeletons and they charged were swallowed into the dust cloud that still refused to disperse and combated the flaming spells.

'Where's Percy?'  
'He's holding off the attackers in the dust cloud.'  
'Can you stand, see straight, hit a flipping coin with your blade?'  
'Yes to all three'  
'Let's go'  
We ran into the cloud to find and help our resident Seaweed Brain. It was strange, I expected him to make mincemeat of anyone that wasn't bigger or badder than Cerberus with his Achilles' Curse and all, and then I spotted the problem.

A scar marked hideous man had an electronic marble whizzing in his skull where his eye used to be was using this eye to see through the dust cloud and send jets of light at us while we struggled to follow his movements. Another man of considerable age and beard length was casting spells and jinxes beside him was the one conjuring the fearsome fire spells that were not hindered by lack of sight while PErcy was left to defend himself in the dust cloud trying to locate the wizards.  
We got into a triangle formation, back to back, with me and Thalia defending while Percy went on the offence as he was invulnerable except for his Achilles Heel. Together, Percy was whirling Riptide and me and Thals were defending, desperately trying to keep up with his invincible body and suffered from minor injuries from time to time.  
I absorbed the essence of another fire monster (~), and my undead legion brought down a stone animated troll. Realising his fire spells were being absorbed, the wizard summoned a water serpent instead, which Percy took immediate notice of and it turned against it's fellows, thrashing amongst the summoned stone soldiers. Cyborg send a jet of red light to my undead legion, they rattled, and dropped down on the spot, trembling. Not destroyed, but paralyzed. I stripped them of their temporary life to conserve my energy. They were just going to sap me of my energy for no reason if they were going to be useless like that.  
Percy cleaved offensive spells in two and made offensive strikes that seemed to slow down as it cut through an invisible barrier, leaving time for the attackers to dodge his slashes. This was infuriating. Thalia launched arrow after arrow, before emptying her quiver at last and drew her two long knives, slashing in perfect sychronisation with us.  
I struck down a conjured goblin and was beginning to tire, so was Percy. He'd need us to guard his back more now that his movements were getting slower, his water serpent was long gone, vaporised by the very wizard who conjured it.

I deflected a red 'Stunner' as I began to call the spells that paralyzed my undead soldiers and an unexpected bundle or matted fur mauled my shirt almost clean off as I failed to hit it with my sword.  
'MREEEAOW!' was it's fearsome war cry.  
'Stupid cat!'  
'Nico, don't break-'  
I broke formation and went after the miserable, yowling, disgusting, violent _cat_. It's bottlebrush tail dashed to the left and I cleaved my sword at-  
'A- a _mortal?'_  
My downwards strike that would have cleaved a Fury in two passed straight through a man with balding greasy hair, crooked teeth and archaic clothing. What is up with the wizarding fashion lately? Is it really that much of a crime to dress decently? Without a swishing olden day dress I mean?  
'Well look at that Mrs Norris, he left the brat's back wide open.'

Beside the man was the cyborg guy with the electrical eye who was holding Percy's shotgun with it levelled right at Percy's exposed back, which I was meant to be covering while in formation. Whoops.  
By the way that Percy instantly froze, I could tell that somehow, incredibly, the shotgun must've been pointed at his only weak spot. There was no doubt about it. And I think the electric eye could see it. It was trained on the small of his back as though it was trying to burn a hole through his shirt and see the weakness it knew was there.  
'Naughtly children aren't they Albus?' Cat man asks the elderly one, which I recognise from our Need to Know as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster.  
Desperately, Thalia dramatically held her fingers up to her eyes, and an extremely audible '_SNAP!_' was heard.  
'This is all a misunderstanding, you never saw us here, this was the result of a *grimace* magical experiment gone wrong. Something involving cookies. Which is why you're in the kitchens. You will now go to sleep.'  
A mystical whoosh later, Cat man was fast asleep snoring, Duffledore was in a trance, though his eyes were only glazed over, and cyborg was nodding off, until his eyeball went haywire and was whizzing in circles that must've been painful for the guy's brain to look at the world spinning so fast.

'What did you do?!' His gruff voice thundered.  
'You did something funny and now I can't see you clearly and I can't quite remember what just happened, but it was a fight! I know it was, now WHO ARE YOU?'  
He muttered something and Buzzlebore snapped out of his Mistiful stupor. The shotgun was still levelled at us, with very suspicious eyes holding the trigger. Well, one suspicious eye, the other one was technically an electrical marble.  
'Lower your wands children, we mean you no harm.'  
'Wands?' Percy mouthed.  
I looked in confusion, through the Mist, my Stygian Iron sword shifted between a dull grey wand and a baseball bat and a pistol. We hadn't even gotten the wands out of our cabin yet. The Mist must be affecting the old codger.  
The cyborg looked confused at the Headmaster as well, I'm guessing he could see through the Mist with that electric eye of his. Oh I'm sorry, did I say electric for the past dozen times? I meant _magic_, because obviously electricity is not permitted at Hogwarts School of foolish wand flicking.(0)  
'Dumbledore, these potential threats are holding dangerous medieval Muggle weaponry that have been able to deflect our spells. That one there holds long knives while the other two are holding swords. They have not been using any recognisable magic.'  
He indicated the scattered bones of my surrendered undead legion who had been dismissed once the shotgun was levelled.  
'Children, come to my office' Dunderdore politely gestured down a relatively intact corridor, which was surprising with the carnage that rocked the school in the few short minutes beforehand.  
We stood rigid and stubborn until the cyborg gestured with his new toy towards the corridor which we went down and twisted and turned until we met a gargoyle blocking a statue before leveling the barrel at us again. He also had his wand in hand that I did not fail to see him conceal in his inner coat pocket (*).

'Beelzebub Beans' (&)  
The gargoyle leapt aside, and I was wondering if we'd be able to smash it into yellow monster powder using celestial bronze before the cyborg poked my arm with the gun. Honestly, someone was gun happy.

When we grudgingly filed up the stairs, with murmurings of 'This is your fault Death Boy' and 'Dammit Nico' and lined up in front of a desk in front of an impressive chair and curious bits and bobs decorating the interior of the Headmaster's office.

'Now children, would you care to tell me your names?'  
'Peter Johnson' Percy replied automatically.  
'Tracey Diante'  
'Rico Mortson (2)  
'Would you like a biscuit?'  
They offer us harmless looking cookies which Percy grimaces at, trying to catch our eyes.  
I catch the grimace and avoid the cookies.  
Thalia catches the grimace and kindly refuses on behalf on all of us.  
They offer us tea instead.  
Seeing as we _still_ haven't had our lunch yet, and it was getting closer to four o'clock we accepted. It'd have to do for now until we get out of the huge fiasco of a mission and get back to the now demolished kitchens for some simple bread or something.  
As I lifted the cup of sweet smelling tea to drink, Bumblemore asks about our accents.  
'It sounds unusual for a British citizen, perhaps you are exchange students who misunderstood your instructions, though I would think I would know of any exchange students. Perhaps you are misguided migrants, American may I guess?'  
I take a sip as Thalia begins to weave an elaborate lie for us and what I tasted nearly stopped my heart. I choked on the broiled harpy wing flavoured tea (3) spluttering and pulling a Percy. (See chapter 4) Only with much cussing added into the mix.  
'WHAT THE (CENSORED) HADES IS IN THAT (CENSORED) HARPY LAID (CENSORED) OF A CUP OF (CENSORED) TEA? IT TASTED LIKE (CENSORED) (CENSORED) (CENSORED) THAT'S BEEN (CENSORED) AND RUN OVER BY A (CENSORED) MINO-(CENSORED)-TAUR SMELLING TRUCK AND BROILED IN (CENSORED). ARE YOU (CENSORED) TRYING TO KILL US OLD MAN?'  
'Whoa Ni- I mean Rico, exploding over tea?'  
'HAVE YOU TASTED THIS CRAP FROM TARTARUS TRACE?'  
She took one lick and pulled a very POed face.  
'I think I see your point'  
'I'm gonna go on a limb here and say it also tastes like electric eel liver.'  
'Worse Peter, it's like har- er fly wings broiled in maggots.'  
'No, it's like Hephaestus trying to cook gone _horribly_ wrong.'  
'Poor Flitwick, his brewing rejected just like his baking-'  
We ignored the old man, I swear that tea could MURDER.  
'ACTUALLY, I TAKE MY QUESTION BACK, I DON'T NEED AN ANSWER FROM TWO STICK WEILDING MAD MAGICIANS, ONE OF WHICH IS POINTING A _SHOTGUN_ AT MY _HEAD.'_  
I made a snap decision and dissolved into my shadow, travelling back to our cabin.  
'NICO _DITCHED_ US!' could be heard over the school grounds and half of Hogsmead, as well as the thundering of lightning.

I frantically searched my suitcase and pulled out the slim stick inside and Shadow Travelled back into the office.  
I knocked the shotgun out of cyborg's hands using my Stygian Iron sword, which was then jerked out of my hand by a Disarming spell, which I retaliated with a spell I only briefly glanced at on the list of Need To Know spells that I had no idea what would do while Thalia and Percy were still gaping like fish were I dissolved to five seconds ago.  
(Thalia: Nico, in case your memory fails you we knocked out cyborg before he could Stun you behind your back while you levelled your stick to the Headmaster. Percy might be that dense, but I'm not. Percy: Hey! I did the knocking out while you shot a lame arrow at his sleeve.  
Thalia: He was drawing his wand from the coat pocket Seaweed Brain!  
Percy: Oh  
Nico: Alright, alright! I'll keep that detail in, only in brackets :P)  
'REDUCTO!'  
And the office collapsed around me. Gee, Percy's blowing up the school thing must be catchy, I was a fine student until I met him. (P: Gee Thanks)  
It might have collapsed the office, but it had the effet I wanted, I knocked out my first teacher :D :D :D.

o  
**Yay! I wrote chapter 6! This one I quite liked, compared to the others, I think it's longest too, over 2200 words.**

I don't have anything other to say … yeah.

**R & R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE DEATH THREATS :D:D:D  
HARPY WINGS BROILED IN MAGGOT FLAVOURED TEA ANYONE?**

**(~) They think the undead are Inferi, which is why Albus is using fire magic, until he realises they're being absorbed by Nico's Stygian Iron sword.**

**(0) I was confused because they called it an electric blue magical eye. I thought they meant it was electrical for a while, it has been some time since I last read HP after all, but I was too lazy to correct any and all past references of electric, to blue. So there. **

**(*) I'd say back pocket, or pant pocket, then I remembered his advice about wizards accidentally blowing their buttocks off by pocketing their wands there, I figured he didn't suffer from first hand experience and would know better and so put it in his coat pocket.**

**(&) Shut up, I know there are no such things and I am adding sooooo much non-cannon stuff into this fanfic, but I'm tired of doing cliché or overused wizard candies as there a whole range of unnamed treats at Honeydukes so I made up my own. I like to imagine they are spiny, raspberry flavoured beans that make you grow imp fangs and tongue and make you speak like an devilish imp.**

**(1) I know, I know, it's Headmaster, but they're **_**Americans**_**, therefore my sentence is valid.**

**(2) Peter Johnson origin is obvious, Mr D's name for Percy, Tracey Diante is basically another name beginning with 'T', but Diante came to me from the name Diana, which was the Roman name for Artemis. I wasn't going to call her Tracey Hunt or something was I? And Rico Mortson, Rico is close to Nico obviously, but the word 'Mort' in Old French or English, I can't remember which, meant 'death,' which is fitting. Unoriginal, I know, having the last name mean 'Death' but oh well. **

**(3) Obviously Veritaserum spiked.**


	7. AN & Alternate Ch1

**Hey guys, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted a new chappie this week. But I have a very common and legit reason, that no, is not writer's block. It's worse .. Sooooooo much worse ... EXAMINATIONS.**  
**Okay, I live in a country where at this point in time, Mock exams are coming up in *gulp* less than 2 weeks. And I reeeeeeeally need to study for them, becasue the real ones are 3 weeks after break ends O_O (no, I'm not on break, but it's coming up soon)**  
**I might not post for 2 weeks, or more because of this, and are REALLY sorry but they are REALLY stressful and I've been getting a little behind because or my cursed lazy, procrastinating butt.**  
**So to make it up to people who read this, I've posted a V.2 of my current story. This was my other version where I was trying to cut Rome out of the picture and fix Hera's problems with wizards. In this version, Hecate confides in Hera about her secret world and Hera goes 'Screw the Romans, secret wizarding societies FTW!'**  
**It takes place just before Olympus closes and explain's Percy's disappearance from camp (even though he doesn't disappear in this chapter)**  
**And is probably FULL of mistakes because I haven't edited it as I wasn't planning to use it. Chapter 7 is maybe 20% complete but has fallen behind due to my other priorities. Answers to review will be posted when chapter 7 is posted.**  
**This version didn't make the cut for my story so no, I will not be making another version/AU of my story where this does happen, it's kind of .. a prototype or whatever. Nothing will become of it. A scrapped idea basically.**

V.2 Chapter 1

Screw Rome!

Hera

Ugh, boring, deceitful, traitorous, womanizing, unloyal, stupid, yet incredibly handsome Zeus, ruler of Mount Olympus (which totally makes up for all his other faults, yes, yes it does) has called us to a meeting. Probably something stupid like 'Let's Kill Jackson After All!' I need to get my plan working, it's 2 minutes behind schedule and ... My Roman half, Juno the Warner ... Something big is coming, Gaea, I knew I needed to tell Zeus, but hey, why rush? And Zeus would be too pigheaded to help until two days before her rising anyway. I need Jackson and his adorable wannabe Roman Jason for both halves of my plan, then Zeus can smite Gaea in the end and claim all the glory-

_'CLOSE DOWN OLYMPUS?!'_

Athena's outburst brought my train of thoughts of grandeur to a screeching halt as I sat up on my throne, bringing my utmost attention to the meeting. Who wanted to close down Olympus? Who was the _podex_-head who wanted to-

'Calm yourself daughter, it is for the best.' O_f course it was him_ I thought.

'ZEUS ARE YOU INSANE?! CUT OURSELVES OFF FROM THE VERY DEMIGODS WHO HELP SUSTAIN WESTERN CIVILISATION, WHICH MAY I REMIND YOU, SUSTAINS OUR _OWN_ LIFEFORCES!'

'SILENCE ATHENA!'

'JUST WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ZEUS?!'

No one was masquerading as Zeus Athena, not only would it be practically impossible, but Zeus is often a podex-head. But I had to admit, this was a bit _too_ paranoid for Zeus.

'Zeus, are you sure you haven't had any liquor-nectar concoction before this meeting? _Strong_ liquor-nectar concoction perhaps?' said Hermes

'Or like, bumped your noggin? _Hard_?'

'Or had air holes drilled into your thick skull? Oops too late.' Athena muttered, refering to the time Hermes pranked Zeus and humans alike into believing that drilling holes into your skull cured headaches_ (Honestly?!)_ and ordered Apollo to perform the operation after he got a particularly bad hangover.

'Dear, isn't this a bit too paranoid? Your paranoia is often cute, but this is very unlike you.' I offered

'The said Demigods must be reminded. The GODS are the ones who RULE Western Civilisation. We will NOT be embarrassed by a sixteen year old-'

'Sixteen and two months' Poseidon put in helpfully

'Sixteen years and two month old BOY tell US off. Honestly, do we act like children?'

'Umm...'

'Weeeell...'

'Y'See ...'

'Well punk - er dad ...'

'It depends ...'

'Some of us obviously do.'

'Oh, I need to feed the kelpies!' Poseidon tried to escape, but Zeus thundered dangerously and everyone shut up as Poseidon sat back down on his throne.

'No we do NOT. Therefore, I think we have been too generous with helping our offspring. How else could they have won the war so easily?'

'EASILY?! THEY WERE NEARLY _WIPED OUT_! WE WERE ALMOST _KILLED_, THE MAJORITY OF MINOR OLYMPIAN CHILDREN TURNED _AGAINST_ US! HEPHAESTUS ALMOST NEEDED APOLLO TO REMOULD HIS _HEAD_! AND YOU ALL SAW HOW WELL THAT TURNED OUT AFTER HERA THREW HIM DOWN AGAIN!'

'Hey! My brain moulding skills aren't that horrible!' (Note, never have Apollo as my brain surgeon in fear of HGS, Hephaestus Face Syndrome. No offense son.)

'Zeus did, not I.' I coughed. Blushing a bit when we-know-what-you-really-did smug stares met my eyes.

'Anyway, we need the demigods to toughen up a bit. Withdraw our help, NO CONTACT.'

'But, we swore on the Styx that-'

'Claiming will be the ONLY exception.'

I felt I should add something to the equation.

'Zeus, this may be a bad time, but Gaea-'

'I know she's rising.'

Athena almost exploded. The same thing happened some five millenia ago. Several major continents were pushed halfway across the Atlantic ocean, nothing new. I think Zeus wouldn't give her a pony pegasus with owl wings for her birthday or something, or maybe it was delaying the progression of the understanding of mathematics in human society. What can I say? Zeus has a thing for dumb women I guess. (1)

'WHAT?! AND YOU TWO JUST _HAPPENED_ TO FORGET TO TELL US?! THIS IS TERRIBLE!'

'Well, surely you realise we'll need the demigods, and if we're forbidden from contacting them, there is no way in Tartarus we can defeat her.' I pointed out

'We can, and we shall.'

'Father, Gaea is a ruthless, primordial goddess who'll thrash us into the deepest pits of Tartarus, and we cannot fell her giants without our children.'

'We are GODS and we CAN win without any pesky glory hogging _hero_ in the way.'

'Zeus, do not become an imbecile, this is one of the worst, no, it IS the WORST-'

'The matter is CLOSED daughter, this meeting is adjourned. Pester me in twenty years and I'll see about it.'

'ZEUS YOU-'

_'Closed'_

_Just like Olympus_, I thought.

Olympus was rather crowded now that the gods were forbidden to leave in the Lockdown of Olympus, as Hermes and Apollo began to call it. Ares already got blasted with lightning when he challenged Zeus, calling him an idiot for fearing the 'puny demigods' I think he hit a sore spot there as now he was in Apollo's shrine getting healed. It was no surprise Zeus faintly feared one day the demigods would get better of the gods, it almost could have happened, if Jackson didn't have a good heart. Hermes was trying to busy himself sending Aphrodite's text messages to Ares, but otherwise there was no mail, a bored Hermes is a talkative one, a talkative Hermes is a POed Athena, a POed Athena is a pestering Athena who will annoy Zeus to no end. A Goddess of the Hunt with no hunters is also a POed pestering goddess, so with half the council bored out of their wits, pestering my husband and my head spinning with the changes I'll have to make to my plan, I bumped into Hecate.

'Oh, hello my lady.'

'Hello Hecate, what brings you here?'

'Well, I was hoping I could have a word with Zeus really-'

'Not you too'

'Hm? No! Not about the meeting before but um, could I tell you instead?'

'Very well'

'Uh, you know when we settled in medieval England some millennia ago?'

'How could I forget? You and your wizardry obsession and when you cried when Zeus told you to withdraw your blessing as it was creating too many witch burnings-'

'Well what if I told you I didn't withdraw all my blessing?'

'Well, that would mean-' I blanked out.

'You _didn't_'

'I'm afraid I did.'

'Beyond the land of the gods?'

'Yes,'

Possibilities swarmed my head.  
Screw the Romans! They were stupidly brave sometimes anyway. With the combination of Hecate's idealism and my own half-formed plans, who would need Romans to defy Gaea? Besides, if the Greeks fail, at least the Romans can be the backup plan.  
And I'd rather not get my favourite demigod Jason hurt if I can help it. And no worries about Greeks stealing all the glory in history, that'll be Zeus' job.

'I see Hecate, could I carry on this conversation in a more private room? You and me need to make _plans_'

My beautiful face was now decorated with a mischevous grin.

**Sooo there it is. I didn't make a chapter two, as I compared the two chapter 1's I typed up and this idea got too complicated trying to fit t in with Heroes of Olympus AND Goblet of Fire so I went like: Like Hera said, Screw Rome! I'll take v.1!  
If you like this chapter, and want to write your own version using it, feel free to PM me about it and adopt this scrapped chapter and change it however you want. Though I would like it if you told me first and gave me the link/title of the story and credited me with it. Feel free to take any ideas/lines/wise cracks you may find amusing and wish to use. IDC really because like I said, it was a scrapped idea. **

**No death threat today folks! I gotta study!**


	8. Thalia rewrites a Letter

**A/N ... yeah, I've been dead for about ... four months? My bad. Practice examinations were so much fun *sarcasm* and I fully intended to update, so I wrote about 3 paragraphs before our teachers decided to be like Hermione and panic that they didn't start revision for the real examinations 3 months before the actual exams so I got soooo caught up in HW. Then actually exams came and you know no one can update then. I actually started summer break now (3 weeks ago actually if you count study leave, I just wanted to procrastinate more) and yeah. Now I'll update woooooo! I'll TRY update more, but tbh I'm making something for Christmas and may actually start writing more in January.**

Replies to reviews:  
angelfabeth: Thanks for clarifying! Mort is definitely French!  
. : Geronimo is what people used to yell out as they jumped out of airplanes in a war (with parachutes unlike Percy and co) I wonder if that grabbed the enemy's attention and caused them to be easy targets.

H: I, Lady Hecate, of the Ministry of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, Head of Department of Magical Accomplishment Management and Distributor of Orders of Merlin, claim that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson most certainly do not belong to Frostpuppy, who holds no Order of Merlin I might add. Instead they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan, Orders of Merlin 2nd Class, High Literary Distinctions among many other titles.

Chapter 7

Percy

'Nico!'  
'What did you _do_ to them?'  
'They were trying to MURDER us with that tea!'  
'Maybe they have strange tastes. They're _British_'  
'They're evil!'  
'You're a child'  
'What are we going to do with them? We can't tell that grimy bloke who can see through the Mist the truth, and we can't make up some lie they'll immediately believe without it.'  
'Wait Nico, wasn't there some kind of memory charm in those books?'  
'Yeah, but I haven't tried it yet'  
'Well get cracking!'  
'Hey, YOU got us into this mess, if you weren't such a butter fingers and dropped that shotgun-'  
'Oh, so this is my fault now?!'  
'Then we wouldn't be here-'  
'We'd still be fending off confused magicians.'  
'They call themselves wizards.'  
'Shut up Thalia'  
'Shut doesn't go up, and when I look at your face, I throw up.'  
'So mature Thals, that would have hurt my feelings in grade school'  
'You've basically been in Grade school for just under eighty years.'  
Cyborg groaned.  
We froze, shut up, and looked at him nervously.

'Nico, could you hurry up and cast that spell?'  
'On it, _Obliviate._'

A small light glowed at the end of my wand as the old people stopped moving.

'Now what do we do?'  
'We can't leave the office like this.'  
'We fix it'  
'We're demigods Percy, not miracle workers.'  
'Excuse me young'uns'  
We turned around to see an old decrepit painting of a man who should be at a party in ancient Egypt. He had a pharaoh style beard and a headdress, but his headdress was made from eagle feathers. He was wearing dark grey robes and held his wizard hat in one hand and his wand in the other. The wand was longer than normal. Actually it was about the size of a-  
'That's an arrow of the Hunt!' Thalia cried.  
I peered at the portrait more carefully, looking through the Mist, and I saw it, a long, silver tipped arrow that gleamed in the painted sunlight that was non existent outside of the painting.

'Indeed it is, and I am the humble, deceased Headmaster Desman Dopplerberry. And I had the ability to see through the Mist. When Hecate withdrew her blessing, I gathered my Olympian relics, hiding them from her fearsome purge of Olympian artefacts from Britain and disguised this arrow stolen from a Hunter of Artemis' quiver as my wand to avoid suspicion. The Mist helped with the deception, which I wrote a report about. Unfortunately, my report on the Mist was dismissed as pure fanciful tales induced by liquors and I was forever remembered as Dopplerberry the Deluded.'

'Are you a demigod?' Percy inquired  
'No, I am, well ... _was_ one of the many wooers of your Lady Hecate'  
Percy choked 'You went out with Octopus Hair?'  
I personally waited for him to turn into a frog or something, almost sure Hecate herself would be listening in. Unfortunately, nothing of the sort happened. It would've been hilarious though.  
'Ooh, Octopus Hair! Now why didn't I think of that? I could have written that in the poem I wrote for her! _And your locks of luscious hair wavered through the crisp morning air, my dear Octopus Hair. I dreamt of those unsettling tentacles caressing my cheek many a time, dear Octopus Hair.'_

'...'

'Question, did you ever ACTUALLY manage go out with her, or did you just woo her?'  
'Alas Son of Hades, she only ever did go on the one date with me. After my generous gift I was _sure_ she'd return my feelings'  
'What gift did you give her?'  
'The eyeball of an Acromantula I slew myself. It's alluring glossiness reminded me of her own eyes, as I told her.'  
'And it never occurred to you women would find that otherwise creepy and disturbing'  
'It was?'  
'Anyway,' Thalia cut in.  
'You were going to help us yes?' she asked hopefully.  
'Oh yes! Indeed I was! You see, the poor current Headmaster there never got to read a certain letter before you were discovered. A certain letter I am sure is from Hecate. I would recognize her i's and p's within a hundred years, or a thousand!'  
'Thanks Creeper Deluded Berry!'  
'That's _Doppler_berry!'  
Me and Percy worked on repairing the office while Thalia searched for the letter in the exploded Headmaster's desk.  
'So _now_ can we stop using the Mist to solve all our problems?'  
'Yeah, yeah Perce, we'll just not use it in front of Cyborg over here.' I kicked said Cyborg in the head for good measure that the biggest threat stay asleep.  
'_Reparo'  
'Excersio'*  
'Redintegro'*  
'Propago'*  
'_Found it!'  
We stopped to study out handiwork, which wasn't too shoddy, maybe a few dents and cracks in the walls but hey, even with magic, nothing can be perfect right?  
'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts. By Lady Hecatare of the Ministry of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, Head of Department of Magical Accomplishment Management and Distributor of Orders of Merlin. Wow, she lays it on thick doesn't she?'  
Thalia examined the office before nodding her head. She snapped her fingers.  
'Thals, you know that won't work on Cyborg'  
'I think his mechanical eye can see past the Mist yes, but who said I was using it on him? Wizard of Oz here is getting a fake memory implanted in his head, and through the power of suggestion, we may be able to convince Cyborg that he has the same memory, the memory will be him asking Cyborg to read this letter announcing our arrival,' She held up a handwritten note in an ordinary non-parchment envelope addressed simply to 'The Headmaster'  
'And we'll come in giving him this' She held up Hecate's envelope. 'His memory will include him having beforehand inviting us into the castle.'  
'Good plan Thals' I complimented. 'Dobby!'  
A loud crack was heard as the elf appeared literally on top of the Headmaster  
'Hello sirs and lady!'  
'How are the kitchens?'  
'In much better shape sir, we have just finished repairing them sir'  
'Good, you can go Dobby'  
_Crack!  
_'Okay, I think our cover story's ready now'  
'wait. are we going by our fake names or our real ones?'  
'Well, now that we can be here without suspicion, real names are okay'  
With that, Thalia opened Hecate's Letter, and pulled out her wand.  
'Where were you hiding that?'  
'Lining of my jacket'  
'Then why didn't you use it in the fight?'  
'Who looks at a battle to the finish and remembers 'ooh, I have a stick in my jacket, let's see if I remember utter jibberish to use in a fight and see if it works!''  
'Percy'  
'Nico'  
'Hey!  
'Dear Albus, it is with my explicit permission that Percy, Thalia, and Nico, three very capable youths, to attend your well credited school. They will be given full permission to any and all classes, passing or failing due to their own accomplishments. They are to be yada yada yada more and more hellhound (censored).'  
'Thalia!'  
We'll make adjustments here, here, and here. Ooh, definitely_ there_' As she skimmed down the letter Thalia flicked her wand at the parchment as letters rearranged themselves on the letter.  
'What are you doing?!'  
'Chill Kelp Head, just making sure we don't need uniform, we get to use the Prefect's bathroom, we get to ditch class, basic Demigod needs.'  
'Good, I'm not getting caught dead in that dress thing'  
'Okay, we're set.'  
Thalia sealed the letter with her wand and stuffed it in her jacket.  
Percy and Thalia went back down the stairs to the Headmaster's office to make it look as if we were just coming in, I paused at the door and turned.  
'_Ennervate' _Old Merlin's twin and cyborg woke as I stuffed my wand in my pocket, shut the door as quietly as possible, and Shadow Travelled to Percy and Thalia to avoid any alarming sounds from me flat out running down the spiral stairway.

BREAK!-

'Ahhh, Alastor, I invited you here to inspect this letter I received just this afternoon'  
'Who's it from?'  
'An official from the Ministry.'  
'Writing looks a bit unofficial'  
'Oh she's a dear, always liked the Muggle way and has been trying to perfect her writing'  
' ... are you sure that's what you really invited me here for? '  
'Of course! It's so that you can help the new additions to the school I've been expecting. This letter is supposed to explain things a bit'

'What is it old friend?'  
'This letter says to await the new students who will be arriving at Hogwarts at 3:15 with the letter of explanation'

BREAK!-

Right on cue, we knocked at exactly 3:15  
_Bock bock bock!_  
'Come in' The old man's voice wasn't so bad now that it was warm and welcoming instead of trying to interrogate us.  
We filed in, Thalia first as she had the letter.  
'Hey'  
'Sup?'  
'Hi' I internally smacked myself for such a lame greeting.  
'I am the Headmaster of this school, and you may call me professor Dumbledore. This is my friend and colleague Alastor Moody'  
'Percy Jackson'  
'Thalia Grace'  
'Nico diAngelo'  
'Pleased to meet you I'm sure, now to business. As I understand it, you are Hecatare's students?'  
'I wouldn't say _students-_'  
'- more like acquaintances she likes to meddle the lives of.' _Such as sending them off to Gods know where in uncharted Scotland in a former demigod stronghold in a stupid quest that we wouldn't need to do if she didn't side with Kronos_ I finished in my head.  
The old guy's eyes twinkled in a way I didn't like. I don't like twinkling. Twinkling is suspicious. I really hoped he didn't probe minds. On the other hand, we were here supposedly because of a higher up's recommendation. He wouldn't try mess with the 'Distributor of Orders of Merlin' would he?  
'Indeed, as Alastor and I understand it, you have a letter for me?'  
'Righto to business Old Beard!'  
'... why do you wizard folk have such weird names?' Percy accidentally (I hope thanks to ADHD) let out. I elbowed him for his forwardness, but to be honest, I was curious too. I mean, _Hogwarts? Mumblebore?_ (I know it's Dumbledore I'm not an idiot Perce so stop looking at me like that) _Moody?_ What are they, storybook characters?  
'Why they add a little bit of interest to a person don't you think?' Twinkle eye replied as he smiled.  
I took in some details now that we weren't fighting for our lives. Cy- Moody had many battle scars marring his face and he looked like he could wrestle an Ares boar with his teeth. His face wasn't pretty, his hair was stringy and ginger ... I think. His fake eyeball was a startling electric blue that had a will of it's own looking us up and down examining us, probably looking for weapons and other dangerous equipment. Luckily, the shotgun was embedded in the ceiling and people hardly, if ever look up and our weapons were in harmless household item form that even his eye can't see through until we bring out the big guns. Thalia's quiver and bow, as quivers and bows of the Hunt do, have mysteriously disappeared until the need for them arises so we looked pretty harmless. Except for Percy's 'Hey! I'm a troublemaker you shouldn't trust with matches or sharp objects!' screaming face, so cyborg wouldn't have a thing to suspect of us. He wasn't very impressive with part of his nose missing, not very tall, not incredible muscular, a leg missing and walking stick. Even so, he had a madman look that wasn't hard to imagine with a shotgun pointed at your head.

Old Geezer looked a hundred and fifty. He didn't exactly radiate youth and he screamed eccentric with purple robes and star spangled pointed hat. His spectacles framed the ever non-maliciously twinkling eyes and his wizened fingers were calmly stroking a baby red chick in a pool of ashes. I hope we didn't traumatize the poor thing. But even in his ancient state I wouldn't say he gave an impression of someone who needed to be in a home. Quite the contrary he had a feeling of power around him. Coupled with the twinkling in his eyes that _still didn't stop_I didn't like it.

As he progressed through the letter, it suddenly occurred to me we should have proof read whatever Thalia added in. His left eyebrow crept higher and higher up his forehead as his eyes went back and forth until I thought the said silvery eyebrow was going to finally reach his hairline.  
'It says here, that I am to give you explicit permission to, and I quote; attend your damn good school that snot nosed magical Goddess spawn also attend. They will be given full permission to go to any class they damn well feel like, access to the Prefects bathroom instead of those smelly old rotten fart-fests you call public bathrooms, wear whatever they damn well want to wear and not those curtains from the 16th century and not be punished at it is perfectly fashionable to not constantly wear a dress, that you be given permission to bypass curfew and burn homework, that you be given a small cowtyard, I imagine that' meant to be courtyard, complete with targets, dummies, and training equipment to beat the (censored)(censored) out of, that they be given access to all reading resources in Greek or have a verbal assistant, they get to sleep in whatever dorms they (censored) feel like, they are not required to attend any and all classes, but can attend whenever and whatever they bloody hell feel like, and they each get their own personal house elf, and if you have any qualms about these terms and conditions you can shove it up your (censored) you smelly old bastard. Yours sincerely, the Godsforsaken Lady Hecatare.'  
Our eyes had turned to Thalia, and as Dumbledore continued, Percy and I had eyes steadily growing to the size of dinner plates at the bluntness and rudeness of Thalia's additions to Hecate's letter. Our mouths went slack and drop jawed, and she just folded her arms and looked smug, eyeing us as if to say '_get in character_!' I think she really didn't like this quest at all. And I think she still didn't like Hecate making this mess for us when she joined Kronos. There was a moment of stunned silence and bated breath, as the Headmaster peered at the authentic signature of Lady Hecate, which was thankfully untouched by Thalia's wand. He prodded a wand at the letter though.  
'Pleaseforgivemyfriendhereyou seeshewasHecatare'sscribeandshehasquiteacharac terwhenaddressingsomeoneandH ecataredidn'tproofreadwhatshewroteandsig neditherselfso_obviously_theletterstilltellsyouwhatsh ewantsyoutoactuallydoanddon'tfeedustothegiantsquid' Percy babbled in one breath, which was very impressive, and we waited for the Headmaster's verdict. Cyborg's eye was zooming across the page confirming to himself what was read out loud was indeed what was written.  
We waited for what seemed forever to my ADHD mind and I started shoot imaginary glare daggers at Old Beard's eyes, which had thankfully stopped twinkling as much. Thalia was filing a nail and Percy was blowing spit bubbles. The Headmaster looked up at us and we froze in fear of what the man would say next.  
'I think ... preparations are in order for our new students' The old guy beamed at us. THE TWINKLING WAS (censored) BACK AND IT WAS MORE TWINKLIER THAN IT WAS BLOODY BEFORE.  
'It seems my dear friend Lady Hecatare has developed quite the sense of humor, in such a formal letter and this is undoubtedly her signature, as my spells have revealed and so she must have authorized this.'  
I could hardly believe it as he cracked a smile with his godsforsaken STILL twinkling eyes and said;

'Welcome new students!'

I think Moody fell out of his chair with a thud but we were too stunned and slack jawed to notice.  
'Serious?!'

**Latin Word Incantations because I can't read Greek**

**exsercio**

**patch up, repair, restore**

**Propago**  
**propagate, spread, extend, broaden, expand, reset**

**Redintegro**

**renew, refresh, repair, renovate, fix, regenerate**

**Yeah, I had way too much fun writing that letter. Hope you enjoy, and I hope it won't take a month for me to write the next chapter.  
Review, or Mad-Eye will point a shotgun he mysteriously got from the ceiling of the Headmaster's office at YOUR head!**


	9. Harold Peterson Hey I know that guy!

**A/N Wow you guys seemed to really like the letter (Gee I wonder why), but I'm personally more surprised Dumbledore read the thing OUT LOUD than Thalia actually writing that stuff. She really has sunk to the lowliest levels of men. *WHACK*  
Sorry! I meant uh- she shows great prospect in the new age of bada$$ women! *nods over enthusiastically*  
I think I go over the top with badassery in this chapter (yeah *snort* like I didn't last chapter) so I think you can safely assume Thalia's a _little_ OOC. But trust me, she has good reason to be OOC.  
I said I'd be updating January, and what better day than January the 1st?! Yay for updates! In my opinion, summer holidays are going waaaay faster then they should. **

**And if your wondering why I don't censor words like badass, damn, bastard, crap, etc. It's because I have a personal belief that there is a difference between cussing and cursing.**

**Happy New Year peeps! (unless you're reading this like, months and months or even years later, in which case Hi! I didn't act like a paranoid idiot on 12/21/2012!)**

**Crookshanks is now giving me a dirty look because he knows that I should tell you all that HP and PJO do not belong to me and never will. (seriously though, my ginger cat has been giving me dirty looks ever since I accidentally sent a block of wood tumbling down the stairs on top of him and I don't think he's forgiving me any time soon)**

Harold Peterson ... I know that guy!

Thalia

Beardman and Percy sorted stuff out while me and Nico poked each other with straws. Okay it was more like a competitive sparring match between green straws against red straws while the blue straws were the casualties and yellow straws were the medics and the mall wooden table we were sitting at was the bloody battleground but that's not important. The important thing is that I was winning.

Perce had to sadly inform the man that we already had our own barracks, which he need not know where they are (PRIVACY PEOPLE), would sort all the stuff like classes and houses ourselves as kindly informed in my sincerely written letter, which Percy was _still _giving me dirty looks over. Honestly, was it really that bad? It got the point across didn't it? Oh yeah, it also immensely gave us more free rein. If Hecate really thought I was going to follow her little, perfect, magical story book-like world to the letter, damn that (censored) had another thing coming.

'You know you really shouldn't have put in all those cuss words Thals. Were they _really_ necessary?'  
I rolled my eyes and decapitated his red straws, sacrificing some soldiers while the main force of my green coloured troops fearlessly assaulted his face.  
'OW! It was just a question! Why'd you poke me in the _eye_?'  
'To make a point to Hecate Death Breath. She wants us, to save her personal bubble of happiness, a world she thinks is sooooo perfect, and she wants us to follow their rules and world to the letter, to not tarnish her magical world. Well if she screws with our lives I think I'll screw back!'  
'You know what I mean' I rolled my eyes as the eighty year old immature really fourteen year old scrunched up his nose at some picture I am not going to picture ... _ewwww_.  
'Gee THANKS for that image Zombie Brain, get your head out of the gutter! This is why the Hunt has no guys, they're immature idiots that take a lifetime to mature.'  
'I did not want to picture that either Thalia, it's not my fault modern slang can make stuff so perverted!'  
'That's no excuse, you still thought it.'  
My battalion dwindled in numbers as brave souls broke their necks, dying for the noble cause to annoy Nico in the name of their queen, me.  
'Geez, you're unstoppable in a straw war.'  
I think the pile of broken and bent red straws was evident of that, compared to the relatively small smattering of green, while yellows surrounded them and blues law strewn across the floor, lifeless, untouched and unloved.  
'Great Straw War I'  
'Fire the Last Resort!'  
An improvised catapult of rubberbands fired a red straw at my forehead.  
'Ow!'  
'Hah! Payback.'  
'Get back here DiAngelo! THE GREAT STRAW WAR HAS ONLY BEGUN!'  
Nico looked a little pale (more than usual mind you) and let out a little 'Oh snap.' before getting the (censored) out of there, followed by a hail of blue, straw-y vengence, pushing past Percy and Beard dude shouting 'MOVE SHE'S PISSED!' leaving Percy bewildered before running maniacally after Nico, fleeing before my onslaught of blue straws, which I now seem to have run out of. (censored)

TIME SKIP~!

Okay, after I chased Nico halfway up the school and cleaning up our straws afterwards because otherwise evil cat dude would supposedly have out heads, (Hopefully Beard man was saying this metaphorically, because I would like to keep my head to be quite honest, I'm not about to gift wrap it to anyone) we were once again trying to learn spells in our barracks, we had years of learning to catch up on after all, the Mist can't fix everything as we recently learnt. Trying being the key word.  
'Ackeeo glass of water!'  
'Or is it pronounced Ackseeo?'  
' I think it's _Accio_' A blue jelly bean about to enter Percy's mouth flew to my open hand and I chewed smugly.  
'It doesn't help that I can't read, but do I have to attempt to read mumbo jumbo?' he asked exasperatedly  
'Does mumbo jumbo even translate to Greek?'  
'Quit complaining. Stop being lazy and pick up your glass of water yourself.' I happily shot more silver lights into the air above us, having recently discovered a spell that does so.  
'_Lumos Maxima!_'  
They were a bit bright, but they could hang in the air like huge constellations ... sort of.  
'Oi Thals stop it, we're trying to read but my eyes can't adjust with how much light that damn wand gives out'  
'Try_ Lumos_ _Accendia_, I think the light given off by each point will be the same as a normal _Lumos_ but it will just hang in the air'  
I paused before flipping to the page concerning Lumos Accendia on my spell book, discovering Seaweed brains was actually right.  
'I knew that'  
'Sure you did'  
I got up from my desk and poked Percy in the forehead with my wand, silver sparks exploded from the end of the stick on contact.  
'What are our wands made of anyway?' he asked, rubbing his forehead and sparks from his eyes.  
'Probably wood Perce, why do you care?' Nico replied, trying to master Silencio as a favor for all of us when Percy asked stupid questions, as this was bound to happen in the near future.  
'What wood though? I'm asking because I wanna know who's wand is coolest obviously.'  
We all paused in our research, considering this. My wand was well ... woody coloured. Stained with rosewood wood stain and resin I suspected, as it was kind of shiny. It had fine grains and a small laurel wreath crest carved on the base. Nico's was stained particularly dark and small notches along it, nothing on the base. And Percy's was stained a bit brighter, with stylized notches near the base only. They didn't look very spectacular.  
'Fine then, lets see.' Nico said, shrugging his shoulders.  
Nico looked into the black case his wand came in, where there was a small, shiny card with a handwritten wand description in black ink, like an ancient business card.  
'Nico DiAngelo, yew, dragon heartstring, 12 3/4 inches, rigid and unbending, good for n. verbal spells (1) ... whatever that means'  
Percy and I scrambled to our desks where we had carelessly stacked books we've looked at and wand cases among baked goods we smuggled out of the kitchens after the earlier incident. I was pulling loose parchment all over hectically on the floor, as this was a little interesting as to see how in depth our wands really were instead of simple branches of some tree from the middle of nowhere and compare them.  
'Got it!' Percy called after pulling out a section of his cupboard and emptying it's innards on the rug. He pulled out his card, which was predictably bent in a corner.  
'Percy Jackson, cypress (2), unicorn hair 12 1/2 inches, bit whippy, excellent for offensive spells.'  
'Hah! Mine's bigger,'  
'Let's not go there (3), my sword's longer'  
'... Shuddup mine's Stygian iron.'  
Ah there! Cluttered amongst eaten sweet wrappers was a familiar black casing that was half opened with the card poking out.  
Getting up, I threw my wand case at both their heads as I had just removed the handwritten card from it had no other relatively harmless ammunition on hand and sat in the chair next to them and read my wand description out loud.  
'Thalia Grace, laurel (4), phoenix tail feather, 14 inches, rather swishy, remarkably ideal for long distance dueling.'  
'I ... am not commenting on the fact that her wand is longer than either of ours Percy'  
We stood in silence, regarding each other's wand descriptions, calculating who had the most awesome wand.  
Finally, I stood up  
'Clearly, I hereby claim that my wand is the most awesome, Greek heritage for the win!'  
'No way, dragon core sounds too cool, it beats phoenix dandruff feathers by a mile'  
'Please? Your wand core's part of some disgusting organ. A coat of feathers however is a suitable spoil of the hunt.'  
'Unicorns are way more magical. I can even talk to my wand, but the unicorn seems to speak Spanish(5)'  
'...'

'So Thalia,' said Percy, breaking the awkward silence he ensued in which me and Nico were questioning is sanity.  
'Why is your wand so freaking long?'  
'Actually, it may be because I'm a Hunter. Crossbow bolts are often about 20 inches long, but the hunting crossbows we sometimes use need fourteen inch bolts. But some pistol crossbows use six and a half inch bolts. Personally, I've preferred the hunting crossbows though, I guess the length just felt right in my hand.'  
They were in a daze, clearly disinterested thanks to ADHD.  
Percy snapped out of his demeanor first.  
'Anyway, size doesn't matter, mine's still the best'  
'Mine's Greek, and used for victory wreaths, therefore I say mine is a victory in itself and is better than both of yours. Now if you _podex_ heads don't mind, I'm going to hit the hay. Lady Artemis has had me running ragged at five in the morning for not sleeping well before a Hunt and now I need to keep my strict sleeping schedule if I don't want to repeat that experience when I get back.'  
I stretched, yawned out and left, headed for the girl bunks, which were suitably devoid of life (otherwise I'd suspect an unwelcome ghost making themselves at home in my room. Which is just perverted and rude).  
Getting out my Hunter's pack, I unrolled my silver sleeping bag, ignoring the ready made quilts and covers on the plush bed, and simply crashed on the floor. Otherwise I'd never get to sleep in the Hunters tents when I got back to New York if I got used to the spoiled rotten life every child dreams of taht they seemed to have an abundance of here at this twisted school.  
I fell into a reasonably restful sleep, filled with darkness, no demigod dreams in sight. At least that's what I'd like to tell you.  
My dream started off like this, I was in the silver mists of a wintery evening of Olympus, and there was a raging argument between two people. But for some reason it was severely muffled and I couldn't hear what they were saying. But they both looked vaguely familiar. One had blonde hair, she was floating- no. No she was sitting on something, something that blended almost flawlessly with the evening mist. Using my dream state hunter eyes I could make out the outlines of a beak and wings and amber eyes. I think it was some sort of large bird. The blonde girl was raging at the taller woman, who was more easily identified. Her 16th century shindig clothes were a dead giveaway and so was that freakshow of a hairdo. So someone who had guts was arguing with Hecate ... but who? I approve of this girl. The girl was still turned away, so I couldn't see her face. I think she was saying something about her mother, when the argument took a bizarre turn. Instead of shouting each other's heads off, they stared childshly bickering. The voices slowly stopped sounding so feminine and more masculine and became clearer, familiar tones shouting;

'Mine's better!'  
'It's not loyal though is it?!'  
'Yours is smaller'  
'It's more epic!'  
Then they started sounding just plain stupid  
'My one's longer'  
'Mine talks'  
'You're insane!'  
'Yours is creepy'  
'Yours is a death wish'  
'Oh, and yours isn't Death Breath?!'  
At this point the blonde turned around her face and Hecate's morphed into the familiar bickering idiots. Idiots who happened to be in the room next door shouting their (censored) HEADS OFF DURING MY PRECIOUS SLEEPING TIME! The dream collapsed into itself, darkening as I woke up, snapping my eyes open in rage to a loud CRASH! next door. In the living quarters of our barracks. Where I left the idiots.  
Ripping myself from the sleeping bag and stumbling to the door, my hand mutilated the doorknob with my cold, steady fingers as I prepared to throw open the door.  
FOR (censored)'S SAKE I WAS SLEEPING! THEY HAD ME PISSED NOW.

POV CHANGE!

Nico

'Yours is a death wish!' I screamed  
'Oh and yours isn't Death Breath?!'  
Percy was up to my face (okay, he was taller than me, so he was above my face leering down, but if I was tall enough we'd be practically nose to nose because we refused to back down okay?)  
Unfortunately, our advance towards each other in challenge about who's wand was more awesome started in our chairs, so our advancement had us standing on the table, which was miraculously still intact considering his cookie wolfing butt weight was combined with my own was- CRASH!  
Okay scratch that. The table COULDN'T take Percy's gluttonous cookie wolfing butt weight (P: You wolf cookies faster than a vacuum Nico. N: Shuddup Perce, I'm trying to truthfully blame you here).  
'Okay, that was your fault, why couldn't you stop being such a hormonal teenager and back down? you were acting like a stupid territorial wolf or something!'  
'Oh, like you were any better? Besides, it was your cookie wolfing butt that weighed down the table in the first place.'  
'You're lucky my wand didn't snap when we fell or I'd have your head!'  
'Like you could. It's not fair I can't decapitate you, stupid Styx.'  
Cue the thunder.  
'Stop drawing Zeus' attention Nico, this is supposed to be a covert operation, we promised Hecate!'  
'I don't give a (censored) for that (censored)!'  
'Real mature, resorting to swearing Nico!'  
**_SLAM! CRASH!_  
**Me and Perce backed off from each other in a 'Oh Styx we're in (censored) now' fashion as the door was literally blown off it's hinges and a silver streaking electrified arrow ricocheted off Percy's face with enough force leftover to smash the huge vase of 'Floo Powder' next to the fireplace into smithereens and the result of the arrow ricocheting into his face was him falling flat on his butt.  
'WHAT THE (censored) DO YOU (censored) THINK YOU'RE DOING? IT IS (censored) THREE IN THE MORNING, AND I CAN'T GET TO (censored) SLEEP BECAUSE OF TWO WILD (censored) NEXT DOOR HAVING A (censored) WAND DOMINANCE MATCH FOR TWO (censored) HOURS! AND DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA AT WHAT DAMN GODFORSAKEN (censored) HOUR IN THE MORNING WE NEED TO (censored) GET UP TOMORROW? WE NEED TO ADJUST TO THIS NEW (censored) TIMEZONE! IT'S NOW ABOUT TEN AT NIGHT BACK HOME, AND A FIVE HOUR TIME DIFFERENCE IS GONNA KILL US IN THE LONG RUN! WE NEED TO WAKE UP AT (censored) TWO AM NYC TIME TO GET TO (censored) BREAKFAST AT SEVEN BEFORE THE BREAKFAST HALL CLOSES AND WE STARVE! NOW CUT THE (censored) CRAP, OR _GET YOUR (censored) ASSES TO BED_!'  
Because I like having my body and my manhood in one piece and Thalia had literally blasted through the door in her night clothes wielding a very deadly looking spear and freaky Aegis, bow and arrow discarded on the floor, the air was crackling with static electricity, smelling of ozone making our hair stand on end, her stormy eyes were ablaze with fury and Percy's godsforsaken shotgun was on her belt for good measure (the shotgun's going to become a running prop gag isn't it?) I ran for my (censored) life as Percy and I fought for who'd GTFO first to the Prefects bathroom as the she cranked the shotgun and fired at the door once we scrambled to the other side.

'AND DON'T LET ME HEAR A (censored) PEEP OUTTA YOU TWO FOR THE REST OF THE DAMN NIGHT!'

POV CHANGE & TIME SKIP~!

Thalia

THOSE INCONSIDERATE DAMN (censored). I was storming the barracks eager to get out already and do some training being ADHD and all when Percy FINALLY woke up as his Achilles curse made him sleep a whole lot more now and asked us in a typical morning mumble where the Hades his jacket with pockets went. I think he'd feel a bit more secure with Riptide in his pockets while I was around, still in a morning grump mode. HInt, I was not a morning person. Nico gestured to a pile of junk we accumulated in our untidiness in a mere evening where we neatly labelled in Greek 'Section of Barrack that will Swallow Junk, WARNING: Approach with caution.' Percy did approach with caution, and it all fell on him anyway as he picked stuff away looking for his jacket. It was about five am New York time, but it was ten in the freaking morning here. We missed breakfast with the other teachers, so Beard guy made us promise we'd be punctual for lunch. We had to ask elves for wheat-a-bix, well, Nico and Percy did. I actually woke up a bit earlier than those (censored, yup, still not forgiving them) and caught some weird rabbit in the nearby woods. I don't know why the half giant guy in a hut nearby made such a big deal over it though. Maybe he liked fluffy bunny meat sacks and had one for a pet while he was a kid. Though it was kinda hard to imagine the giants from Greek mythology back home enjoying the company of fluffy bunnies. Damn ADHD brain supplied me with a funny scene of a bigger version of Tyson only with two eyes playing with a big, cotton ball of a white rabbit.

Funnily enough, me and his huge hellhound of a dog got on fairly well. I probably still smelled of wolves or something. I'm not sure if that was a good thing, but Hagrid, as I now knew his name, asked me if me and my ... for now I'm just going to keep calling them my (censored)s would like to come over for tea. Maybe he was being this kind because he hadn't yet witnessed my sailor's tongue as I had been quite polite during our first meeting the forest. What? Did you really think I'd skewer every stranger I meet in the woods with an arrow at a glance?  
(P:Uh there was- T: Don't answer that question)  
After Percy and Nico made the routine complaints about me doing stuff without them and making appointments without their say so, I reaffirmed my position as leader and gave them both death glares that would have a harpy whining like a puppy. Especially after the impression I left last night.

We were now headed down for Hagrid's hut, with the two (censored) keeping a good ten paces behind me. Abandoning my silvery Hunter camouflage, as it would stick out unnecessarily, I wore my usual punk/gothic wear. Except this time, instead of a Death over Barbie shirt, I wore a black shirt with an arrow going right in between the eyeballs of a blood encrusted skull, while it's eyeballs rolled out trailing gore, with the words 'Don't Mess With The Queen' in electric blue over the top with a little lightning strike I added in the corner of the lettering with black marker. It was understandable that they kept their distance. We approached the shoddy door and Fang must've been hurling himself at it because the hinges were rattling dangerously. Nico and Percy shared a few nervous looks despite the fact I told them Fang was virtually harmless despite being fearsome and big. Of course, Nico argued that I spent too much time with wolves, which I countered that he and Percy spent time with Hellhounds, which they countered was just the one tame fur ball tank that was the exception that proves a rule, and apparently Cerberus tried ripping off Nico's arm the other day, in which I countered with a look similar to the one I gave them that night, which they then backed away fast ((Nico tripped over his converse) A/N: I don't know why I gave Nico converse :/) and they have been trying not to wonder when their unexpected deaths will take place ever since.  
_'Back_ Fang, I kno' yer excited but we gotta let 'em _in_ first'  
The door swung back and I think I could feel Percy and Nico's eyes growing large behind me. The half giant filled up the entire doorway and his forehead was hidden above the door frame as he held back a massive dog that barked happily at my presence.  
'Hey Hagrid, hello Fang'  
''Lo Thalia, and those are yer friends righ'? Well c'mon in'  
He moved aside and pulled the dog with him so it wouldn't run me over. I made myself at home taking up half the couch clearly meant to seat at most three, which meant Nico had to stand (6) in the corner awkwardly while Fang splayed out over the adjacent armchair and drooled it soggy eyeing me happily as his wagging tail hit Nico.  
Hagrid was busying himself at his kitchen corner of the hut, mumbling something about sausages.  
'Hagrid, this here is Percy, and that's Nico'  
'All righ' yer not only more trouble makers, yer foreign trouble makers are yer? Fancy some sausage?'  
Quickly learning not to trust Hagrid's cooking, we quietly fed the sausages to Fang, who happily lapped them up.  
'Y'all righ' Thalia? Yer got sum dark bags under yer eyes. I didn' notice in the shade of th' forest. With all tha' make up I mean'  
'Well, thanks to some people,' insert death stare 'I didn't exactly have a nice sleep.'  
'Ahh, boys will be boys'  
'I know that all too well' I scrunched up my nose, that's exactly the reason Artemis did not tolerate men. They will be men.  
'Do they serve cheeseburgers at Hogwarts?' Now, this may seem an odd request, but I've had a craving for a good greasy burger for as long as we've been at this dump. We never did end up having that cheeseburger and catch up after Kronos fell. Artemis had whisked us Hunters away to bring down the fleeing stragglers of Kronos' army and went after a rare sapphire blue drakon that had taken to haunting a well, making the mortals think it was unlucky or cursed. Then there was a massive hunting spree before the Hunting season ended. Lady Artemis always seemed to get restless, trying to hunt everything in sight before the Hunting season ended.  
'Well, not usually, tha's more of those American foreigner folk's food. But if ye know a good house elf they'll probably whip yer up sumtin' good. Fancy some tea?'  
Cautious after our last encounter with British tea, Nico politely accepted his chipped mug of steaming greeny brown liquid, but I noticed he didn't make any move to drink it. Percy dove right in, regardless of Hagrid's first attempt at hospitality, AKA sausages and slurped down the mess in five seconds flat. Deeming the mug of leaf juice safe to drink (for a change, with all the laced with truth serum crap we've been getting) I took a swig and decided it was alright. Nico still looked suspicious though.  
'I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Course, now I'm also teachin' as the Care for Magical Creatures professor.' Hagrid proudly said, thumping himself with arms strong enough to end a four wheeler .. well wheeling.  
'Wha' year are yer?' Then I can give ye sum' idea what you'll be learnin' being new and all'  
'Uhh' Percy began.  
'Sixth, fifth, and fourth' I answered confidently.  
Percy sent me a look going 'I was going to say that!'  
'Too slow!' I eyed back.  
'But we're competent students, and given permission to drop in on any class, so maybe we'll join your seventh year class. We already have some experience with "magical" animals.' I tried keeping the imaginary quotation marks out of my speech but luckily it seemed Hagrid didn't pick up on it.  
'Excellent! We're doing some grea' stuff for seventh year! And it's great ta hear you got experience as well-'  
Suddenly, something in a woven casket by the fireplace made a mall explosive sound and smoke started rising from it and we all looked at Hagrid alarmingly.  
'Ah don' worry 'bout it, just a Blast Ended Skrewt egg for the fourth years makin' sum ruckus.' We might've calmed down at his words if it didn't start glowing cherry red.  
Hagrid got up to grab a bucket of water, but Percy stopped him and said 'I got this, there's a charm I've been wanting to try out'  
He stood up from the couch and took out his wand, shouting,  
'_Aqua Eructo!'_  
A torrent of clean water doused the casket, leaving it steaming and the thing inside sizzling. I had a feeling the water was more powerful than it should have been at Hagrid's surprised look.  
'Thank yer Percy'  
'Not bad Seaweed Brain, figures you'd be good at water spells'  
'Y'know, yer friend here Percy, he looks a good bit like what one of me favorite students named Harry looks like, jus' more tan and fit'  
'Oh yah, our ... sponsor told us a bit about him, that Harold Peterson kid'  
Hagrid looked confused for a bit.  
'It's Harry Potter'  
'Yeah that's what he said' Nico added, looking totally serious.  
'Harold Peterson'  
Percy and Nico looked at each other and said simultaneously  
'Good old Mr D!'  
Before cracking up and dropping the act, laughing like idiots and high-fiving each other as I rolled my eyes and Hagrid chuckled.  
Boys.

ALTERNATE TWO AM SCENE!

Nico

'Yours is a death wish!' I screamed  
'Oh and yours isn't Death Breath?!'  
Percy was up to my face (okay, he was taller than me, so he was above my face leering down, but if I was tall enough we'd be practically nose to nose because we refused to backs down okay?)  
Unfortunately, our advance towards each other in challenge about who's wand was more awesome had us standing on the table, which was miraculously still intact considering his cookie wolfing butt weight was combined with my own weight was a force to be bargained with.  
'You wanna go Zombie Brains?'  
'Bring it on Seaweed Head!'  
'You got some nerve challenging me DiAngelo!'  
'I got an army of the dead at my disposal, so I say you got yourself a challenge Kelp Head!'  
'Awww... don't you two look _adorable?_'(7) a sarcastic voice drawled out.  
We spun around, our sudden movement combined with our weights caused the poor table underneath us to collapse with a CRASH! BANG!  
After clearing my head a bit I looked up and saw Thalia smirking evilly at us from the doorway to the bunks holding a camera.  
'From this angle at the door, you rabid dogs could look like you were about to suck each other's face'  
'THALIA!' Percy turned an unhealthy shade of grey 'I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!'  
I think I swallowed a bit of bile that shot up my throat when she said ... that.  
'I am_ totally_ showing this to Annabeth tonight'  
'DON'T YOU DARE!'  
'Zeus save us if she does' I croaked, still choking on my bile that threatened to rise past my throat once more  
'Oh this is goooood blackmail material. How much do you think Aphrodite cabin would pay for this?'  
'Thalia, before you do something that you'll regret, please put down that camera and let me delete the picture'  
'Ooooh begging now are we?' She bared her teeth 'Bite me!'  
'Thalia, what do we have to do to make you get rid of that picture please I'm begging you!' I grabbed her leg in that annoying, child begging and desperate kind of way and gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She ruthlessly kicked me off.  
'We'll do anything!' Percy added.  
I didn't like her shifty eyes and raise of eyebrow when she heard that.  
'Uhhh, Percy?'  
'Anything?' she asked with that evil glint in her eye.  
'You should never have said that Perce' I moaned.  
I refuse to finish this alternate scene. I do not support NicoxPercy so I did not write this up as the actual scene, I just wanted Thalia to be badass and blackmail them. Then it sounded too pervy and I gave up on it. That, and I had no imagination to finish this scene.

**A/Ns  
Weeeeell ... this was a longish chapter and I had planned for the lunch with teachers to be on this chapter but it seemed to go on and on and on for just ONE FRICKING NIGHT so I gave up and left the lunch for later.  
Happy New Year again, and good night. It's freaking 11:44 at night where I am now. My brother better not wake me up or I'm going to pull a Thalia.**

**R&R For your usual chapterly death threats made with love~!**  
**If you don't, I may have to slit your throat and feed you to the Horntail!**

**(1) Well, Nico's wand was by far easiest to decide. It's actually my own wand description from Pottermore. Yes, all wand stuff is going to be from Pottermore. When I signed up, I couldn't believe how much Pottermore was telling me 'YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME A DARK WIZARD MWAHAHA!' Honestly, I was put in Slytherin, Dragon heartstring cores are easiest to turn to the dark arts, and I have a freaking 12 3/4 inch YEW wand. THAT'S FREAKY CLOSE TO VOLDY'S WAND. So because Yew wands are associated with death and whatnot, I was like 'Nico gets a yew.' I was going to give Thalia a dragon heartstring cored wand instead, but then I remembered that dragon heartstrings are most likely to turn to the dark arts and thought to myself 'Thalia wouldn't turn to the Dark Arts, even if dragon heartstrings are more powerful wands' Plus, I wanted to give each of the Big Three Demigods a different core, and if I gave Thals a D. Heartstring core, Nico would get phoenix feather, because Unicorn hair is LEAST likely to turn to the Dark Arts, and we can't have that, and because then everyone would call Nico the next Voldemort even if his wand was only 1/4 an inch off. **

Yew  
Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wandlore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner.

**(2) Okay, TBH, Percy's wand gave me the most trouble. I was stuck between choosing Cypress, or Hazel wood. One of my friends got cypress and told me the description and I was like 'Totally perfect for Percy' then I looked up all the wand woods on Pottermore, and an interesting fact about Hazel wood caught my eye  
**

Hazel  
A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have 'died')**.**_ Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells._

**Thus, I could think of an awesome scenario where Percy's in a pickle and his wand starts spitting out silver smoke and he's like STFU THEY'LL SEE US! And then he realises it's telling him THERE'S WATER UNDER US IDIOT and technically the wand saves the day. But I didn't like the whole 'emotional' part about the description. The only strong emotions Percy usually feels is love for Wise girl. Then I faced the facts and realised Cypress fits him much more.**

Cypress  
Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' natures.

**Why does this fit Seaweed Brain more you may ask? Nobility. Son of the Big Three doesn't get much more noble than that ... Kinda. And this wood's destiny suits Percy just fine too, actually it seems to fit every demigod in existence. They live their lives fighting monsters, saving mortals and die as heroes. However, this fits Percy in particular because of the last trait, 'self sacrificing ... unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and other's natures' self sacrificing is self explanatory choosing to make sure Percy himself was the demigod in the prophecy instead of Nico and he also confronts Nico in BotL and deals with Annabeth's hubris. This kinda overpowered the whole argument 'Hazel detects water' thing and simply suited his personality much more. Unicorn hair is chosen as his core because it's a frigging horse with a horn. Horses came from Poseidon. My friend who got this wood wasn't pleased that she'd die a heroic death though, she told me she'd much rather die in her sleep as it'd likely be less painful, if less meaningful.**

**(3) 11th Doctor Who reference. Vampires of Venice! Imaginary normal tasting cookies if you got that one! You should, because it was fairly easy. Unless you've never heard of Doctor Who, in which case WATCH EET NAO!**

**(4) Sigh ... again, Thalia's wand wood was one I had trouble deciding. And this one I decided from scratch, no one I know has these woods.**

Laurel  
It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), I have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in a possessor, and it is in such conditions that it is most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first match forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it.

Aspen  
Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries.

**Okay, my Thalia, as you may obviously know from her rewritten letter to Dumbledore, is a very strong willed possibly violent person. So I picture her kicking ass with combative spells and totally wiping battlefields. Aspen seemed a good choice, because it resembles ivory, which is often the spoils from a hunt so I thought GREAT FOR ARTEMIS' FIRST LIEUTENANT! and it has amazing dueling power and such, which was why I was going to give Thalia a dragon heartstring core, most powerful of cores to wipe battlefields. Thalia also fits the 'questing' side of the wand because going on hunts in a way, is going on quests. But then laurel jumped out at me and made me completely start doubting my choice of aspen-dragon heartstring wand mix. That, and I didn't want Nico to get a phoenix-yew wand. Laurel wood seems a bit lethal-ish, less so than aspen, but Thalia's not really out for glory, though it is easy to see her doing this (capture the flag anyone?) it's not her MAIN trait. As a Hunter I doubt Thalia's very lazy, but it was the lighting attribute that won me over. It's not detecting water like hazel, but it EMITS LIGHTNING. Funny scenes available commence in my mind. Though this time I chose the wood based on ability rather than personality, it kinda makes up for it because the laurel is an important tree in Greece. Laurel wreaths for victory and all that rot. I gave Thalia a phoenix feather core because again, Nico is not going to be put up with the torture of being called the next You-Know-Who (I have to put up with it among Potterhead buddies of mine, I'm not THAT evil. I think ...) and also, the Phoenix is the bird of rebirth, Thalia came back to life after being turned into a tree, and also it's a flying mystical bird. Flight = Air = Zeus = my logic. If I can't get funny scenes of Percy raging at his wand for giving off silver smoke I'll have funny scenes of Thalia's wand zapping someone. Painfully.**

**Speaking of matching demigods with wand woods, though Leo and Annabeth are probably NOT going to come to Hogwarts (I don't want to have to keep an eye on any more demigods than necessary) while browsing through wand woods I found good matches for the both of them.**

Sycamore  
The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become 'bored,' and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. As may be deduced, the sycamore's ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly-prized wand woods.

** ... Need I say I can totally imagine Leo's wand randomly bursting into flames when he summons is bunny slippers? Maybe I'll make a oneshot or another HPPJO crossover unrelated to this one about Leo going to Hogwarts and his wand bursting into flames.**

Walnut  
Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner.

**Annabeth's wand definitely. No contest. Except maybe the olive tree, but that's not featured in Pottermore, so if I had a cannon description of olive wood, I would definitely consider it.**

**(5) A more obscure reference, you'd only get it if you watch the abridged series of one of my favorite gaming fandoms. Give up yet? I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**(6)I feel like I'm being so mean to Nico but lately Thalia always spends alone time with Nico while Percy's off doing something a. stupid, b. sulking, c. explaining. And Percy's like, her best friend who's a guy, at least I think so**

**(7) again, more obscure reference. You'd only get it if you watch LPs and watched a popular LPer's interview. Again, I'll tell you the reference next chapter.**


	10. Awkward Lunch Hour

**A/N Back sooner than you thought folks! Why? Summer holidays have nothing to do in them.  
readingqueen811: You got it! New chapter is up!  
Juli Beawr: They really should shouldn't they? Also, in that evening they were in their barracks, which Dumbledore has yet to find the location of so they can cuss as much as they want in their barracks.  
References I used were Xanazumaki's Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Abridged Series. You should know by now, dutiful reader that I am an obsessive Legend of Zelda fan.  
Zant: My kidney's speak to me, but I don't speak Spanish :D.  
Second reference was from ProtonJonSA's interview with Let's PLay Catchphrases when he tells a story of how he, NCS, JoshJepson and Chuggaconroy were doing a group LP so they were staying over at the same place, he woke up and Chuggaconroy and Josh were laughing at something together and he said in a snide voice 'Awwww, you two look _adorable_.' And then Chugga threw something hard at his face nearly giving him a black eye. By now, you should definitely know I am a gamer girl.**

**Zant: Incy, the flying catapult monkey and I wanted to wish you a happy Julianuary and tell you that Frostpuppy does not own the following franchises, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Personally I don't see what so great about them, they seem rather narcissistic, naming a whole franchise after one's self. I'm not narcissistic at all! I'm just ADHD ... And bipolar, have multiple personalities, depressed, psychotic and OCD. At least I think that's all. Incy, do you think frosted puppies taste good? You know I ate a puppy animal cracker in kindergarten. Was bit crunchy though.**

**Midna: That was my puppy. My LIVE puppy I brought in for show and tell. YOU SHOVED IT DOWN YOUR THROAT AND ATE IT.**

**Zant: It was a smashing good puppy though I have to admit. Frosted puppies now seems like a delicacy I simply must try! Oh Frostpuppy~!**

**Me: O_O I'm going to GTFO now.**

Awkward Lunch Hour.

Nico

Honestly, Percy chokes to death at the most inconvenient of times.  
We were in the Great Hall, seated as far away from the teacher table as possible trying to shrink underneath each teacher's radar, which was impossible with just the three of us. Lunch was devoid of sound in a rather awkward silence other than the occasional clanging sound of forks dropping and knives picking at slices of meat, when Percy decides to wolf down his lunch after looking at us enquiringly, to which we gave a brief nod of approval of the food, which was deemed as 'edible' since Hagrid's dismal sausages.

'Do you Brits have any extra salt?'

His voice must've echoed a good fifteen times before a thirty-something witch with tan and brown robes and a purple belt wearing jade earrings with stringy orange blonde ringlets in a high ponytail cleared her throat, which also echoed and levitated a salt shaker over to him as the teachers watched in more awkward silence. The teacher in question looked kindly at us and didn't seem to want to scorn us for wearing modern clothes, thank you very much. Which was more than what Sallow Skin could say. As soon as he caught sight of Thalia (who was leading us into the Great Hall) he looked like he wanted to burn our casual wear off right then and there and dress us up in mono-coloured wizard robe curtains. Which would have been embarrassing if he did it in front of the other teachers.  
The salt shaker had come with a note reading 'I'm Charity Burbage'. I assume that meant the witch who gave the salt to us and not the salt itself and I gave her a little wave. At least someone was welcoming, other than Hagrid, who was looking like he was quite unsure of himself, wondering why the other teachers were so, well ... cold and _awkward_.

Several seconds of nauseating eating sounds later, Dumbledore himself enters the Great Hall, humming a merry tune and with ... you guessed it. A _twinkle_ in his eyes. I narrowed my own eyes at this. Doesn't the man _ever_ stop acting cheerful? It isn't like i'm pessimistic and want everyone to be miserable or anything, but he just seemed to be too happy with that sparkle in his eye. The Underworld wasn't exactly filled with sparkles and sunshine after all. Unless you're in Elysium, but even then natural sunshine is hard to come by. It was more dark underground tunnels with stalactites dripping with the tears of the damned, fiery pits of hell, screaming, hellhounds, anguish, Dante's Inferno kind of thing. With various 'special' punishments here and there in the Fields of Punishment. And forever wandering, identity-less depressive spirits, devoid of any real life that occasionally jabber nonsense in the Fields of Asphodel. So excuse me if I found his bloody_ twinkling_eyes a little disturbing and suspicious. Maybe it was Underworld Paranoia finally catching up to me. I think I'll make this a new demigod/god occupational hazard mental illness and call it UP.

'Ah! I see you've successfully managed to be punctual for lunch in the Great Hall after all! It seems Argus now owes me 20 sickles.'

Everyone remained relatively silent save for Percy, who was wolfing down a fish. Does that count as, I dunno treason? Should the son of Poseidon really be eating Poseidon's subjects? Stupid ADHD pay attention to the old senile idiot up front.

'Now, as I'm sure, the staff are eager to learn your names as you must be eager to learn ours,'

Personally, the staff looked anything BUT eager. They looked suspicious, curious, like they were doubting the Headmaster's sanity letting in a group of brats lead by a Seaweed Brain and Pine Tree turned girl whose looks simply screamed REBELLIOUS TROUBLE MAKING KIDS, APPROACH WITH CAUTION AND BE GENEROUS WITH DETENTIONS. Others just looked at their food with drooling mouths like they just really wanted to eat, but had more manners then a certain Kelp Head.

'As you know, my name is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. The other teachers and staff you may meet in your ... unusual schedules include Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher, Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house and Potion's Master and teacher, Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw house and Charms teacher, Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher, Professor Moody, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and former auror, Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and Care for Magical Creatures professor, Professor Babbling (1) Ancient Runes professor, Professor Burbage, Muggle Studies Professor, Madame Hooch, Quidditch Referee and Instructor, Professor Sinistra, Astrology teacher, Professor Vector, Armithmancy teacher, and currently absent here, Professor Binns, History of Magic teacher, Professor Trelawney, Divinations teacher, Madame Pomfrey, School nurse, Madame Pince, Librarian, and Argus Filch, our Caretaker. Now may I ask you to introduce yourselves?'

During this introductory speech Dumblybore had gestured to each of the teachers, but my stupid ADHD brain lost interest in a minute and began labeling the teachers myself. 'Strict Looking (censored), Sallow Skin, Munchkin, Witch of the North If She Was Homeless, Cyborg we shouldn't take chances with, Friendly Giant Who should be Banned from Cooking, Spindly Stick, Salt Shaker, Eagle Lady, Extra Baggage, and Don't Let Near Cake.'  
Just then, in his hurry to speak and introduce us, Percy tried to talk through half the fish, bones and all in his mouth. He coughs uncontrollably and _very_loud, sorry did I say loud? I meant ear splitting. He's hacking his poor lungs out onto the table, splattering fish guts everywhere and he even spits out blood. I never thought I'd see that red liquid from him ever again ever since the bath in the Styx. Thalia thumps on his back violently with her arm, slamming his head to the table by (I'm not so convinced) accident and Percy hacks up a troublesome fish eyeball from his throat, catching it in his palm with a grin. (A/N HP snitch moment anyone?)

'So _you're_the (censored) asshole that made me choke!'

Laughing our asses off for the last thirty seconds as Percy chucked the eyeball over his shoulder, I looked up at the staff table and the laughter dies in my throat. It's obvious the teachers are not amused. Especially this sallow skinned guy who's looking at us as if he wanted to skin us alive. It was the same look Persephone gave me before turning me into a dandelion. Now _that_ was not pleasant. Seeing as how this was a magical wizard's world, I didn't want to think what that guy would turn me into. He didn't seem to have a fetish for plants so I think he might turn me into a leech or something. Eeuck.

'I'd appreciate it, if you refrain from such vulgar language at a _childrens_school.' he hissed.

'They'd learn it eventually anyway' Thalia muttered, unheard by most. Unfortunately I think Sallow Skin heard her as he gave us a dirty look.

'Nico DiAngelo, fourteen'

I decided to interrupt this match of wills as it could lead us to trouble and Thalia was now busy chastising Percy on carelessly chucking discarded eyeballs over his shoulder, despite the now _very_awkward situation we found ourselves in. I didn't bother with fancy made up titles which the wizards seemed to be obsessive over as I couldn't exactly introduce myself as the son of Hades thanks to Hecate.

'Thalia, first lieutenant, and fifteen.'

... Okay Thalia could have that title. It didn't give _too_ much away I hoped. But it was typical of a child of Zeus to want to have her authority and power understood. So I won't tell her off this time. At least it wasn't as bad as the ..._ letter.  
_  
'Percy Jackson, sixteen'

Percy finished. He added a slight bow which I guess was to make up for his appalling manners. Too late Percy, first impressions are waaaay past and I think I could already point out three teachers who wanted him expelled within the next second if not sooner.

'What is your blood status?' Sallow Skin asked.

'Pardon?'

'Severus I highly doubt that information is necessary' addressed the Strict (censored).

'I am asking for their sake Minerva, Slytherin House will not take kindly to Muggleborns and they should be warned' He leered pointedly at Percy as if he just anted an excuse to keep him away from his precious house.

'Halfbloods sir,' Thalia replied, with an implied "_duh._"

Sallow Skin looked like he wanted to strangle a puppy because he didn't have an excuse to keep us away from his racist and prejudiced house. A cute puppy. As if we'd want to be within forty feet of him or his brainwashed, snot nosed, magic goddess spawn.

'Now as I'm sure you know the special privelages these exchange students have, if you are unsure, I have the original request for these privillages posted on my office wall-'

'Headmaster I highly advise you to revise those privelages,' Sallow Skin muttered darkly.

'The highly revered Lady Hecatare has requested that we accept these students for the year, and I have graciously accepted. I hope to count on the support of all of the staff behind my decisions' He paused, as if to say 'because in case you've forgotten I'm Headmaster and will have you court martia- sorry, _fired_, if you disagree with me' with that _bloody twinkle_ in his eye for effect.  
'And join me in welcoming them for a productive school year!'

'If you have any problems catching up with studies, be sure to confide in my staff as I'm sure they will assist you in any way possible, so long as it's legal of course.' He seemed to chuckle at an inside joke.

'Thanks sir,' Percy said, as he slumped back down in his seat.

'Well, that concludes my part in this meeting. I'll be off collecting my twenty sickles now.'  
And Dumblybore strode off in all his glamour. Taking his twinkling eyes with him. Thank. Hades.

Finishing our lunch, on our way back to the barracks, it was clear the Headmaster didn't quite trust us as much as he let on, as we had to shake no less than five tails off on our way there. Strict (censored) who made the excuse of heading to the teacher's lounge when we confronted her, Cat Hobo, who scat as soon as I gave a good kick to stalker number three, the bloody monster itself. Then there was the guy you probably shouldn't let near another cake if you want your floor to stay intact, who also said he was headed to the teacher's lounge. When stalker five, who was Sallow Skin himself herded us around a corner and made it clear he didn't agree with our so called privelages before muttering something about the teacher's lounge, which I doubt took up enough room to be the on four different floors we lost them on, we figured that we weren't quite trusted. Once we finally gave a good kick to Jean, made sure the coast was clear and were back into the safety of sound proof walls and the door was shut, I collapsed onto our collection of sofas, cushions and armchairs with a,

'Thank Gods that's over. (censored)'

There was a collective '(censored) yeah!' air as our refrain from swearing since that warning had our tongues itching the entire way back here.

'Can't they take a little strong language? They had no idea what I wanted to say to some of them giving us dirty looks' Thalia muffled out behind a cushion she was swearing profusely in, letting out her pent up words of wisdom.

After that dismal lunch, none of us was in any mood to study again ever. So we threw paper planes out of the astronomy tower with vulgar words written all over them. Except for the mighty daughter of Zeus that is, who told us she had better things to do and sat in the corner of the tower sharpening a stick. The planes then became '_Incendio_' target practice when we were told to clean up the trash.

'So,' Thalia said, as she burst another paper plane into flames with a far too happy look in her eyes as she did so.

'How're we going to make sure this great prophecy concerning some celebrity brat goes as planned?'

'Well,' I started, flicking my wand without speaking at a few scraps of paper we missed, which promptly flew up in a blaze.  
'We could set up posts in each of the dormitories to monitor any ill intent to the kid-'

'Nico, his enemies are all runts with sticks, what's the worst they could do?'

'Okay then, what dangers threaten the kid anyway first lieutenant' I asked mockingly.

'Well, unlike some, I actually read up a bit about this kid and got some extra advice from Annabeth this morning using the owl I got from Hecate, Annabeth says it's a Great Grey and says 'Hi!' Kelp Head by the way, and turns out some Dark wizard everyone calls You Know Who-'

'Sorry, I don't know who' Percy said, clearly confused.

'You Know Who is what they're calling the Dark Wizard because apparently his name is taboo or something Seaweed Brain!' Thalia narrowly missed his head with an _Incendio_, lighting the grass on fire, which of course I had to stamp out as the two continued walking as if nothing had happened and had to catch up.

'-point is, he's from Slytherin himself and is out to get him, have you been listening Nico? You're converse look singed.'

'No, I was putting out someone's careless fire-'

'Well listen next time! Annabeth says Hecate's going to get in trouble with Zeus because Athena worked out Hecate's secret world. Athena's threatening to confront Hecate at the next big Olympian meeting in front of Zeus and it's only thanks to Annabeth that she hasn't told Zeus yet. She was arguing with Hecate last night' She quietened, murmuring something I couldn't hear, but I think I heard the word 'dream' somewhere. So Thalia had a demigod dream huh? Bummer, I dreamt about eating pizza with Bianca.

'So we have a new deadline for this quest?' I asked

'Yup, we have to nullify the threat by the nightfall of the third of July, that's when the school year ends coincidentally.' Thalia said.

'What I was telling Percy was this dark wizard guy, which all of the books refuse to call by name for some reason. I owled Annabeth to find out his name actually.' She paused at our raised eyebrows.

'Owled?'

'Well what was I supposed to call it? I didn't exactly have a drachma on me at the time!'

'Anyway, it's thanks to her extensive research that I learned his name's actually Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddle who attended this school some fifty years ago in Slytherin. So I was thinking we should have someone posted in Slytherin, seeing as we're not banned from any of the dormitories.'

For some reason everyone looked expectantly at me.

'What?'

'Well, apparently, Slytherin doesn't exactly like the famous Harry Potter and because Percy somewhat resembles him, as pointed out by Hagrid this morning, he's not the best choice. And Snake guy seems to already hate him. The only one with least teacher grudges seems to be you DiAngelo. I certainly can't stay with the snake brats as I'll be too disgusted by them and ... I don't do underground. It's too much like Hade's domain and their dorm rooms and common room are under the lake. Meaning underground, meaning no go.'

That took a few moments to sink in.

'So you want me to be posted in Slytherin? You'll owe me Thalia. Big time.' I warned.

'I'll buy you fifty cheeseburgers when we get back to American civilisation'

'And a ticket to Disneyland?' I raised my eyebrow at this. Did she really think I had a shred of my childhood left other than Mythomagic?

'... What do you want?' She finally caved in, running out of ideas and asked.

'Canyoufinallyforgivemeforlas tnightnottrytokillusanymore?' I blurted out. Finally getting that nauseating fear that had been haunting me since waking up finding Thalia still in a bad mood giving us dirty looks that screamed 'STILL DON'T FORGIVE YOU (censored) FOR LAST NIGHT' out of my system.  
'...And Percy' I added as an after thought. Hey, he might have been a stupid Kelp Head and always will be, but he didn't deserve Thalia's wrath.  
Surprisingly, she threw back her head and laughed!

'That's all? Sure DiAngelo and Percy, you're off the hook ... for now.' She added, still smirking.

'I'll still throw in the fifty cheeseburgers. The ones they have here are all dry and miss that American touch.'

TIME SKIP~!

'I can still sleep here right?'

We finished burning all our paper planes, which had flown all across the school grounds and even into the furthest reaches of Hogsmead, the wizard village outside of the school.

'Like, I don't have to pack my bags and stay forever under the lake do I?'

'Course not' Thalia replied.

'You just have to stay there a majority of the time. Like come back on weekends, every three days, or something like that. Keep tabs on the Slytherins.'  
'What do i tell them if they ask about me associating with people like you?'

They gave me dirty looks and I shrugged.

'You know their gonna ask. You're a bit weird to normal mortals you know. Before I knew I was one of you I honestly thought you were freaks breaking me out of school to join up as a street performer group or something'

'I'm going to pretend you didn't say that' Thalia dropped into her chair.

'Oh look, a newspaper,'

'Just say that you put up with us when we were Hecate or something' Percy supplied.

'Uh-huh.'

'Apparently there were guys who eat death at the Quidditch world cup about a week ago.' Thalia said, reading the paper.

'So, where are we going to sit when the brats arrive?'

'Together obviously, and wherever we want to'

'Guys,'

'Do we go to the same classes or split up each day and meet back at meals?'

'Split up, we get more coverage that way. Keep in contact using Iris messages.'

'Guys~'

'How bout night patrols? Do we do that? We have permission to go out after hours now, not like camp curfew where if you went out after lights out you were fed to harpies'

'Oh yeah, they nearly got Annabeth, Grover and I when we snuck out for the Sea of Monsters quest'

'GUYS!'

We stopped discussing our tactics for tomorrow when Thalia yanked both our ears to her mouth and screamed at us.

'YOW!'

'Owowowow Thalia!'

'Listen!' She smacked our heads with the paper and read aloud with a new determination.

'On the twenty second of August a group of Death Eaters struck terror in the hearts of witches and wizards attending the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup Finals. Death Eaters are notorious supporters of You Know Who, and it is confirmed that these are not imposter Death Eaters pulling some childish prank, as that very evening, the Dark Mark was cast upon the sky, marking the death of some fifty two wizards and witches who were unlucky enough to have perished in the rioting flames, stampeding crowd or hit by the Killing Curse.'

'Wait, Death Eaters? Who came up with that name? you can't eat Death' I scoffed, imagining Thanatos being slow roasted by a spit fork as a group of shadowy ritual-happy wizards fought over who was getting a wing.

'Seriously Di Angelo? That's all that got through?'

'No, no, I got the other stuff too don't worry.'

'Seriously though Thals, you gotta admit it's a pretty weird name.'

'Critisim granted and approved'

'So it seems that the threat we have to deal with has supporters causing trouble huh? This could be a bad sign that the other side is getting more power.'

'That you for that Captain Obvious' I rolled my eyes at Percy.

'There's one more story I want to tell you, earlier this evening, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody had a minor skimrish disturbance at his living quarters. his charmed anti-intruder bins had been making a fuss and Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley are being sent in to assist the ex-Auror, and are yet to report back.'

There as a moment of silence as we realised there was one very expert stalker that had not been stalking us. Cyborg. We knew he was exemplary at seeing past the Mist thanks to his mechanical eye, so he would be the prime spy to have watching us, yet we hadn't seen him all day since lunch.

'Why do you think he left? It's obvious the Headmaster doesn't fully trust us yet, so why send away your top stalker unless it was something urgent? More important than suspicious exchange students recommended by the goddess of magic of various wizarding titles herself?' Thalia whispered.

'Good point, it was curiously easy getting away from all this magical attention compared with yesterday's trouble.' Percy added

'So where is he now?'

We sat in silence, wondering what possibly could have caused such a key character such as Moody to have left in such a hurry, and not yet return.

'Well, no use worrying about it now, the school students get here tomorrow, we should probably rest while we still have the chance.' I announced, wanting to get used to the time zone before we get a repeat of last night's incident.

'Right, no staying up this night. Get to sleep'

'Yes sir ma'am lieutenant.' I grumbled.

'Light's out.'

**Okay, so I realised as I was writing this that the Harry Potter verse would need to take place during present times, as the Percy Jackson series takes place kind of presently, as shown by Rick Riordan writing about Percy's Pillow pet in Son of Neptune and other such references.**

**(1) I actually looked up the staff of Hogwarts to get all their names, The Ancient Runes professor never had their name mentioned but apparently JK Rowling confirmed the name on her site or something. I try to look into stuff that I write to get it right/cannon. Like the estimated day the end of term is.**

**Me: Read and Review or get mauled to bits by banana muffin eating monkeys!**  
**Zant: Frostpuppy where are you~! I'm getting peckish!**  
**Me: EITHER THAT OR GET EATEN BY ZANT OH (censored) RUN FOR YOUR (censored) LIIIIIIVES!**


End file.
